Never Thought This Would Happen
by alygdgrl
Summary: As we all know Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have hated each other since they met. What happens though when you mix in one of Dumbledor's ideas, a totally different side of Hermione no one knows, and an undeniable attraction. My 1st fanfic, R&R!
1. Chapter ONE: WHY ME?

Just as everyone was walking out the hall, Dumbledore called Hermione and the rest of the Prefects over to him. Hermione after getting over the shock became nervous, very nervous. Actually nervous wasn't quite the right word, she was more...FREAKED OUT! She couldn't possibly imagine spending all of her school year attached to the man that had tormented her and caused her more than one sleepless night. All these thoughts were put aside asDumbledore began to speak.

"I know that all of you must be very surprised with my little surprise. If I say so myself it _is_ one of my best ones. Anywho, you will be given an hour to say goodbye to your friends before your assigned proffesor comes and fetch you."

"Proffesor, am I understanding this correctly, we are to start this new..umm..project today?" asked a very much scared Hermione.

"Your assumption is correct Miss Granger, now please don't waste anymore time. Go, go and tell your friends that you will see them later," as everyone was departing he added a little something to Hermione that only she heard, "an Miss Granger don't look so glum. It's not the end of the world you know. Actually, I'm sure you and Severus will get along fine!" Hermione plastered a very fake smile on, and walked awaytowards Harry and Rong, feeling as if she was about to cry!

* * *

As Snape walked towards the Gryffindor common room, he began to ponder how bad the situation actually was. In reality, he didn't really mind it much, seeing as how he had a secret admiration for the young Gryffindor that he would never let anyone know about.True, she was a know-it-all stubborn brat, who always found a way to disagree w/ him, but there was a something in her that reminded him of when he was that age w/ exactly the same attitude.

The only thing that did bother him though, was that he was basically going to give up all his so much loved privacy to his very secret protegee. Also,beside the time that he saw her in class, he didn't even know who she was, but belive it or not, for some odd reason he wanted to find out. His admiration towards her was quite a great deal, after all, she WAS the ONLY one that didn't seem affected by his patronizing behavior anymore. That said something about the young Gryffindor indeed.

His thoughts were interrupted though, as he saw that Hermione was already waiting for him outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. He wasn't quite sure,but it seemed like she had cried, but who knows it could just be she was sick or something.

"Come along Granger, I don't have all day. Oh, and so as we're clear, you are not allowed to mention to anyone where my private quarters are, got it?" said he, who no matter what always wanted to get the better of her. Because believe it or not, she was the only one that actually made him not want to slip, for if she caught anything wrong w/ what he said, she would mention it. Not our of malice but b/c that was how her mind worked.

With a scowl planted on her face Hermione answered her proffesor w/ a curt answer, "Yes Proffesor."

It felt as if they had been walking an eternity but really it was only twenty minutes when they reached the dungeon door which marked the existence of his own sleeping quarters. After they had stepped inside, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Snape's room held some of the best art she had ever seen. It had a fire place that kept the chilling room warm, and a vast bookshelf on the wall contained hundreds and hundreds of books that made Hermione want to run up to them and devour them.Minding her manner however, she just obideantly followed Snape to another room which she assumed was hers!

"This is going to be your room. All of your belongings have already been brought here, and after you see everything is to your liking, you can take a bath in your private bathroom adjoined to your room. My room is the one right next to your and is connected to this room as well through the door on your left. Personally I wouldn't want you to use it too much,but if you need anything important, that's where you should go. Do you have any questions?" Not really expecting an answer after the look of hesitance he received he made to leave. He stopped short though, when he heard Hermione's small voice reach him.

"Yes actually proffesor. 1)Why exactly are we being forced to do this and 2) what is it that I'm supposed to do, just follow you around?"

"Firt off, I have no idea why Dumbledore would want this and second, yes you are expected to follow me around. I wake up at 6:30 every morning and so will you. We are to have breakfast in here, and then you shall be allowed to go to your classes. Right after classes are over you are to come back here and we are to, and I quote, learn more about each other. Oh, and we're supposed to eat our inner together too."

At seeing the look of cloplete horror from Hermione, he ran a hand through his hair, and said,"I know we don't get along Granger, and I highly doubt that will change, but I do expect you to play along w/ this little idea of the head masters's. Now, if you dont feel like talking to me that's fine, I woun't be offended, but don't you dare try to act as your know-it-all self around me, well atleast, not always." With that and a look that he sent to make sure she understood, he marched out the room and into his own.

When he entered his room, he collapsed into his bed and let out a long sigh. He already knew they were going to have a bumpy road, he could feel, it. He could also feel as if there was a soft vibraton coming from the other room...wait, there was a vibration coming from the other room. He bolted from his bed. What on earth had he gotten himself into?


	2. CHAPTER TWO:SURPRISES, SURPRISES!

Hermione walked toward Dumbledore and the rest of the Head Boy/Girls of her year. She felt as if she was about to cry, she hated Proffesor Snape, she really did. How could Dumbledore, the nicest, most good-hearted nice guy she had ever met do this to her. She had been a good kid, she hadn't had sex yet, she didn't drink, she Got Good Grades. Why? Why was this happening to her?

Her thoughts were cut off though by Dumbledore's hand and his now somewhat curt tone of voice. " I know that my little surprise has taken all of by surprise. I want you to know though,that I have thought about this and truly believe that it is a good idea.This little experiment of mine I am sure will help all of you get to know each other and for some of you, it will give you the opportunity to get closer and actually get along with your teachers." He said this looking sternly at Snap, Hermione, Draco, and Proffesor McGonagell all in turn. "Now, I want all of you to go off with your assigned proffesor and get acquainted with what will be your home for the next school year."

Resigned, all started filing out of the Great Hall with the most awry faces Hogwarts had ever seen. All that is except for Snape and Hermione who weren't willing to give up that easly and looked for the chance to have a word with Dumbledore and see if they could be switched. Their detemination was shattered though bye Dumbledore's next words, " I knew you were both going to want to argue, I wasn't expecting miracles, but I have to tell you my mind is set and it will not change. You both need to find a way to get along and now if you'll excuse me I am very tired and am going to go to sleep...and Miss Granger, do try to smile, you possitibly look like the living dead." With that he gracefully left the hallleaving them both there without giving them a chance to even speak.

Knowing that it was futile to even try to speak, Snape turned to Hermione and said, "Come along Granger I don't have all day." Walking he began to tell Hermione all of the thing he expected of her, and Hermione listened knowing that this was the first rant of the many to come. "First, you will not be allowed to tell anyone where my quarters are, you cannot move anything out of its place, and PLEASE do not even try to be the Know-It-All you are in all of my classes."

A very flushed Hermione only replied,"Yes Proffesor." They came to a wall and Snape started muttering under his breath giving Hermione the chance to think.

OK, so here's here problem. She was weird, we're talking really weird here, about random stuff too. Sometimes she ran around like a chicken w/ her head cut off just for the heck of it. She looked a little crazy sometimes,OK, she looked more than a little crazy. Fine, so shelookedlike a complete lunatic, but sowhat. She did things out of the ordinary just because it was something to do and only Harry and Ron knew about it . Now, Snape was going to know too, it was innetible to even have hope of him not finding out. Her thoughts were cut off by the wooshing sound of the wall opening infront of her.

At the look of utter astonished that he received from Hermione, he only said, "I value my privacy."

Hermione entered without a word and was extremely surprised by what she saw infront of her. Instead of the chilling air she expected she was met by warmth from a fire that came from an exquisitely made fire place. Infront of it she saw a sofa and a love seat, nothing like the rocking chair she expected to see with a snake for a pet tied to it. She also couldn't help but notice all the beatiful art she saw on the walls, it almost felt like the perfect place.

...Almost, Snape was still standing next to her. "Come along Granger I need to show you were everything is." She followed him onto a little hall that had two rooms on its right and two rooms on its left. She entered the first door on the right and saw a beautiful poster bed with her belonging ontop of it.

"This is your room, you can get settled in later now follow me into the library. This I will allow you to use if you want to, the room on the right is my lab, and I don't see why you would ever have to go into it. Now, I'm goint into my room, if you need anything just call me." With that he left Hermione in the room of her dreams.

She felt as if she were about to cry, heavenly choirs were going off in her head. In front of her stood thousands upon thousands of books which she would devour shortly. Now though, she had to get settled in.

* * *

Thirty minutes later everything was settled in its place. Now she decided she would do her nightly ritual which was only known by Harry and Ron. She would get her stario out and dance while eating whip cream, and sometimes a banana was involved. Today though, she would settle for the whip cream.

She shrunk all the furniture and set her stario down already protected against all the magic that would cause it not to work. Just as American Idiot started playing, she began to jump up and down like a lunatic while eating whip cream. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice the figure that lingered in her door watching her.

* * *

After hearing a lound noise suddenly come from the other room, Snape bolted to the door. What he saw infront of him surprised him and sent him into a state of utter shock. Infront of him he saw Hermione jumping up and down, suddenly she twirled and then jumped up and dow, and then all of the sudden she sat down.

She got up and ran around,pranced like a horse, and twirl moving her fingers infront of her all whilee eating whip cream setting a very amused smile on his face. American Idiot was soon turned off though and then he saw Hermione dance, really dance as if she were a proffesional.

* * *

It was onlythen that she looked up and saw her potions instructor watching herfrom hernowopeneddoor. She stopped in her tracks and saw that he was smiling.AREAL Smile, not a smirk, not a frown, but a smile. She wonderedhow it was possible that she hadn't heard the skin stretch, the teeth wrench, and the sound of the face contortinginto something she was sureithad never seen. Just as suddenly shesaw thahehad seen him

_'Crap, he saw me, quick say something_." "What are you doing here?" _-_'_smooth_' What could she say, shecouldn't think of anythign better to say.

_'Crap, she saw me see her, quick say something.' _"What were you doing?" _-'Ingenious'_

"Dancing, duh, and why were you watching me?"

"What kind of way is that to speak to your proffesor?" It was then his furniture was missing. "And where's my furniture?"

Being in a stressful state Hermione couldn't even remeber what she did with it. "About that..."

"You don't know wher my furniture is?"

"UMMM..."

* * *

NOW FOR MY THANKS, THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES. I WOULD ESPECIALLY LIKE TO THANK ALEATHA515, NATSUYORI, SAMANTHARIDDLE12, CHAINMAILGRL, AND GWEN DREILEMAC WHO ALL TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE KEEP READING! 


	3. Chapter THREE:WOW!

The wheels were turning in Hermione's head, you would think that because she was the smartest witch in her year she would work well under pressure, the truth is that thathas always been the reason she always gets her work turn in early...she's a vegetable when it comes to what she likes to call, "put me under pressure and make me look like an idiot,sucker, and/or a bum(depending on the situation)" type senarios. It also wasn't helping that she knew she had whipped cream smeared all over her face.

Giving her the dirtiest look he could muster at seeing her standing there, with whipped cream all over her face, Snape asked again," Granger, where exactly _is _all of my precious furniture?" Taking a step forward to try to be more intimidating than he knew he was, he watched the girl infront of him take on a look of utter horror that he had only seen her taken once before when she had only an hour to get an essay finished. "Granger, I repeat, where is all of my furniture?"

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm in for it now,'_ that was all that Hermione's mind could muster after realising what her presumely smartest proffesor had done. Shuffling her feet and wiping a hand accros her mouth, which only succeded on making more of a mess, she responded, "Umm, you just kind of...Umm.. well,"

_'Why is she doing that? Oh no, what did she do?' _With a look that now contained Hermione's former expression, he said, "Spit it our Granger, Where Is My Furniture?" With every word he had taken a step forward. That only meant that a storm of utter rage was about to occur, and poor Hermione would be the one caught in it.

"Promise you won't be mad," Hermione said trying to maybe talk her way out of this one.

"Granger, tell me where it all is, or be prepared to get at least one hundred points taken off from your precious house," threatened a now very mortified teacher.

"Well you see technically you can't do that, you are not allowed to take points away from my house in extracarricular projects, whichI'm sure you have noticed this is..." Hermione began ranting, _'Maybe if I keep on talking long enough, he'll get tired and let this one slide!"_ A very hopeful Hermione wished indeed.

"Stop your ranting and spit it out, NOW," Said Snape, his face twisting into a look that contained mortification, annoyance, and mirth at seeing his know-it-all protegee squirm. _'Hold on, REWIND... protegee, where the heck did that come from? He hated her, she was a smart-elic, stubborn, tiring little girl who always found a way to bring down his standarts for what a good student should be and always managed to make him set up new ones.' _While one part of his mind was thinking this, another little voiced seeped into his head and said, _'You mean exactly how you were when you were her age, it seems to me that she's the one that has kept your from being a lazy bum, you lazy bum."_

His thoughts were cut off by Hermione's quick jumble of words, "YouseeIshrunkthemandIamnowafraidyousteppedonyourchair."

"Come again Granger, I didn't quite catch that."

Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worse, Hermione said, "I shrunk them and I am now afraid you stepped on your chair."

Snape opened his mouth and closed it again, looking inwhat Hermione would call the Bat meets stupefied Goldfish. _'You know, I never liked Goldfish, stupid little things. Bats aren't better either, like that one time that she went camping, fell, somehow ended up in a cave with a bat somehow stuck in her hair. Oh yeeaah, that little sonova Bat, one day I'm going to ban them, they are scaary, you know what else is scary, that one movie with the guy and the place..." _I think that it's been established Hermione could possibly be one of the most random persons on the planet.

Her thoughts were cut off by Snape who could only say, "Wooow, just bloody wow. You know Granger you never seize to amaze me. I think I have you figured out and you always...wow. You see, that chair that I just stepped on was at least, atleast 30 galeons, that in estimation would be at least three hundred dollars. It was bought at a store in Italy when I was 20, and now, just like that , " Snapping his fingers, Snape continued, "It's gone. Poof, gone."

Hermione's face twisted into a mask of bravery as she prepared for the worse. Hermione's exterior was destroyed however, when she heard Snape laugh instead of yell like she expected him too.

Hed didn't know what came over him, but the situation just seemed rather funny, OK, hilarious. Of all the people he had ever me, Granger was the only one that could keep him on age. '_wow'_ With a wave of his wand the bed, vanity, couch, dresser, and a now very destroyed rocking chair came into life-size form.

"So, does this mean you're not mad Proffesor?" Hermione sheepishly asked.

"Ofcourse I'm mad, I'm livid," Snape said, although he couldn't stop laughing and was now bent over, hand on his stomach, oohhh. There he went, BUTT ON THE GROUND.

"Oh don't give me that look Granger, I _am_ capable of laughing, you know."

Hermione didn't know, she had never, NEVER EVER seen this side of her proffesor. From her point of view he looked almost human..._almost._

"Clean it up Granger, 'snicker', and meet me in the living room when you get done, we're going to the dark forest."

"Say what, the dark forest, you're kidding me right. I know I did something wrong, but I can fix it. I really can." A very terrified Hermione argued, now fearing for her life.

"Don't be silly Granger, we have a week until lessons start and I plan to make you beuseful. We're going to gather some herbs thats all, you look as if I planned to leave you there for all the scary animals to come and get you," He said that with a smirk.

Hermione clutched a to her stomach. _'This is it, I destroyed his chair, and now he's going to kill me. Better yet, he's going to leave me to be killed. I had to be me, the one student from my year to be murdered by Snape, how bloody great was that?"_

"I was just kidding Granger, I wouldn't make it so obvious, my reputation would be ruined then. I will just have to wait some more time before I put my plan to work," With a wolfish grin on his face, Snape left a rather...well scare-for-her-life Hermione.

'_Well, I had a good run, almost seventeen years. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll make it 'till my birth day."_

In the other room, Snape sat on the couch trying to focus on the book in his lap. Instead, his mind kept replaying what had just happened over and over. _'Well, well, well, our little know-it-all can make for good entertainment. Who knows maybe I might even come to dislike her less.' 'Maybe you already do, maybe you don't want to admit it, but young Miss Granger had managed to take a place in you heart... a good place.'_Ignoring those annorthodox thoughts, slapping them out of the way, kicking an shoving them with all his might, he remenised he had gone crazy, _'After all, she's still the same little know-it-all, drive-me-crazy girl she had always been. Wasn't she?'_ Not paying anymore attention to his thoughts, he looked down and tried very hard to concentrate on what he was reading.

_'Werewolves are half-human, half-beast...hmm...reminded him of Hermione and how instead of obtaining knowledge, she devoured it...wait...why am I thinking about her...ugh.. Werewolves are half-human, half-beast...'_

* * *

**I know its kind of short,but I don't have much time. Thank you all that have taken the time to read my stories and please REVIEW, it's amazing how good those things make you feel.**

**ta-ta for now.**

** LOVE,**

** ALY!**


	4. Chapter FOUR:OF ME!

After repairing the chair, Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak, and headed for the door. She still couldn't believe what had just happen, she had managed to make Snape laugh. Her, the most un-funny person ever had made him laugh. It really was ironic. Maybe he should do it more often, she liked the way his eyes went from dark, cold ice to soft, deep, beautiful pools of chocolate. _'Holy flippin' cow, did I really just think that. Well, it's true.Man, I had never noticed how white his teeth are. I bet he uses some whitening crap, I should get some, my parents might give it to me, who knows?'_

"Mphh, hmmm, hmm,ummm...Professor, are you ready to go to leave me to my de...are you ready to go?"

Snape quickly snapped out of all his rather confusing thoughts and focused on the girl standing before him. She was wearing a cloack that covered muggle jeans, a tee shirt, and some sneakers. "Yes, now let's go."

They walked down the empty halls in silence. "Professor, don't you think it's a little late to go to the dark forest. I mean, what time is it, it can't be earlier than eleven o'clock."

"Granger, we're going to get _aromada rosamaria, _scented rosemary. As you must know, scented rosemary only blooms in the dark forest at exactly twelve o'clock. We'll be getting there early and will have to wait, but I'm sure you can find a way to keep me entertained." With a real smile, Snape walked ahead, leaving a very stupefied Hermione following.

* * *

Hermione was looking up at the sky,admiring the stars and the full moon in all it's glory. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't see the twig that stood in her path. Now, you must understand that Hermione isn't like everyone else...she is what we would call a klutz...only worse. Most people will manage to catch themselves and not fall on their faces, Hermione, however, was catching-yourself-as-you're-falling impaired.

Snape only heard a very loud thump behind him and as he whirled around, he found Hermione face down, butt on the ground grunting very loudly. "Having a good time down there, Granger?" Professor Snape asked with a smirk.

Looking up, with fire burning in her eyes,Hermione answered, "No Professor,I was just testing you to see if you would notice that I fell. You see, I'm a very good actress, like back in the room, I knew exactly were your furniture was." Trying her best to sound convincing, Hermione waited for her professors response. With a very amused look, Snape said, "Oh really,just like you are pretending not to notice that spider on your head...you're right, you are a VERY good actress."

For the second time that day, Hermione managed to make her potions professor chuckle. He couldn't help it, Hermione's eyes had gone as round as plates and she was jumping around like a lunatic, shreiking, "Get it out, get it out. I hate them, I hate them with all my heart. Get it out."

Hermione suddenly stopped, there had to be a reason why he was laughing. "Calm down Granger, I was only joking. You know, for the smartest girl in your year, you sure are gulible." Hermione stood deadly still,hurt at the fact that he had just said that. She was supposed the be over her fear, suddenly memories started floating back.

_Screaming, so much screaming. Blinding lights shooting from wands all around. She couldn't see anything. She kept walking forward until she was met by dozens of horrendous black eyes in front of her. Spiders surrounded her, they came at her from everywhere. They stung her and still she fought back until finaly she couldn't take it anymore and passed out._

Snape was horrified at seeing the tough exteriored know-it-all shed tears infront of him. He had no idea what he had said was going to have this affect. The girl standing infront of him scared him, she had a look that showed that she was thinking back to a time when something terrible must've happened. She was pale and looked almost dead,he had never meant to hurt her, and seeing her like this scared him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" At those words, Hermione burst into loud sobs and collapsed into the ground. Not knowing what overtook him, Snaped went over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. They sat there like that for a few minutes, and then suddenly Hermione pushed him away.

"We had best be getting on Professor." The icy tone in her voice chilled his blood and at that moment, he wanted nothing more but to have that same irritating little girl back. Not knowing what to say, he followed her into the heart of the Dark Forest.

* * *

They were sitting, waiting for the rosemary to bloom. Snape couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. He didn't know why, but he suddenly very much cared how the girl that stood infront of him felt. He wanted nothing more than to know what was wrong. Knowing who she was though, he took a soft aproach.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to say anything that would hurt you back then, I truly am sorry." For the first time in his life, Snape felt nervous.

"Do you know what happened at the final battle Professor?"

Rather tacken aback by her blunt question, Snape quickly uttered, "Ofcoures I do, I was there, I was the one that sent Lucious Malfoy and all his little croons to Askaban."

"Well good, then you must know the horror that it was. Harry was fighting Voldemort, Ron lay on the ground hurt. I had never been more scared in my life, you know. I was sitting there, besides Ron, and I knew I had to get help. My first thought was you, I don't know why, but I had to find you." She took a pause, allowing all the painful memories to come back to her. Tears sprang in her eyes and she continued, "I was walking blind, everything was so foggy.I couldn't see anything, and then suddenly, all I could see were dozens of eyes, watching me...hunting me."

"They cornered me. I couldn't do anything except try to fight them off. I stood my ground for as long as I could, and then they started stinging me. Venom ran through my body making it numb and still I fought, fought to save Ron's life. Then...I couldn't anymore. I passed out, but in my mind, I knew that if I didn't wake up Ron would die. I did all I could and finally mustered the strength to get up. I found Dumbledore and told him of Ron and then I fainted. During those days of sleep that I went through all I could think was if Ron was OK and if Harry had survived. To this day, if I see a spider, by God, I can't help it...I just...I can't."

Snape didn't know all these details, and seeing the pain in her eyes, his heart ached for her. How could he have not helped her. HOW? Guided by his heart and not his mind, Snape held Hermione close to him. Just at that moment, the rosemary bloomed and Hermione stood up. Just as if nothing had happened, she started gathering rosemary. Snape could do nothing, but follow her lead.

* * *

Snape layed on his bed rethinking everything that had happed that day. Hermione had indeed found a way into his heart. He had never wanted to save someone as much as when he saw that mask of terror on Hermione's face. Hermione had a pure soul, something that deep down he liked about her. She didn't care about her looks like every other girl her age, she cared about her friends and about life. She was the perfect student...the perfect woman.

_'Snape, you fool. Stop thinking all this non-sense. She's nice and caring,but she still is a scruciatingly smart know-it-all. No matter how charming she is, she's still your student... REMEMBER THAT!'_

* * *

In her room,Hermione was re-living all her painful past. She couldn't take it anymore, she woke up with a start and shreiked, "NOOOO..."

Hermione ran into Professor Snape's room, not knowing what overtook her, and found him sitting upright on his bed...alarmed.

"Are you okay?"

"Professor,I need to talk to you...Please!"


	5. Chapter FIVE:JUST HUMAN!

After hearing the loud scream ematating from the young witch next door, Snape woke with a start. He bolted up into a sitting position just as his door burst open.

"Proffesor, I need to talk to you...PLEASE..."

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened? Come in, come in."

He had never seen her like this, her hair pulled back yet wild, her eyes wide with fright, and her young and subtle mouth creased into a frown that he had never known her to have. This young witch needed help...she needed him.

"Proffesor, I don't know what to do. I keep on having these dreams of the last battle, and no matter how hard I try, they just won't go away. I'm scared, more scared than I have ever been. I just need to talk and I thought that maybe you could help me deal with all this shit. I mean, you're a cold hearted g..." She quickly pulled a hand to cover her mouth. She wanted to slap herself. She had come in here trying to finally deal with everything that made her life miserable and now she had messed up her opportunity.

With a very warm and amused smile Proffesor Snape asked, "Is that what you think I am, Hermione? A heart-less bastard. I'm not, I'm only human." Reaching a hand out he said, "Come here."

Hermione couldn't help but become a little more relaxed at seeing that smile on his face. She had never seen this side of her potions master. He seemed so warm and caring, the soft light in his eyes making him look more handsome than any man she had ever seen. Taking a hesitant step forward, Hermione grabbed her Proffesor's hand.

Not knowing why he was doing this, only knowing that he had to do whatever he could to make this beautiful girl infront of him happy, Snape gently placed Hermione's small and gentle hand on his bear left breast.

Hermione felt a rythmic thud beneath her hand. Everything about him seemed so calm, true, at times he was harsh, but his harshness itself was controlled, always calm. "I'm only human Hermione, just like you, just like everyone. Now, tell me what you need to talk to me about."

Hermione slowly sat next to her Proffesor on the bed. Tears slowly began pouring out of her,"Proffesor, I need to deal with all this pain. I feel so guilty and like I did everything that I souldnt've done. It's like my life was completly turned upside down at that moment, and I know that unless I get rid of this stupid way I feel, I'm never gonna be happy, and by God, I want to be happy."

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand to see this beautiful and fragile sould in front of him cry, he slowly pulled her towards him and embraced her. She cried on his shoulder, the salty tears warm against his bare skin. "It wasn't your fault Hermione. You see, that's a fault we humas have, we always manage to blame things on ourselves. You are so extraordinary, I saw that the first time I ever laid eyes on you. You're stronger than you think and just know that if you ever need to talk, I'll be here...always."

Hermione's sobs slowly began to stop. She knew he was right, that's why she had come to him. She had always known that there was more to Severus Snape than met the eye. Deep down she had always been facinated by him, just as he had always been fascinated by her. Since her fourth year, her flourishing body had caught his attention. He had known it was wrong and more than ever tried to find faults in her. He always managed to, but deep down...deep down he knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye.

"Thank you Proffesor."

Hermione's earnest words sent his mind back to the place that it should always stay at, she was his students. For God sakes he could be her father. 'Yo_u old fool, what ever made you think that you could ever be more than her potions proffesor. She will never find me attractive so what's the point in even caring? There is no point."_

Noting the difference that Severus's body had taken, Hermione placed a small kiss on his cheek. She didn't know why she did it, she only knew that she was adoring her time with him and she didn't want it to end, not now, maybe tomorrow she would see how stupid she was being, but for now, her heart was going to lead her.

Snape couldn't help but notice the ripples of pleasure that her small kiss had sent down his spine. '_Why did she do that? Maybe...no stop it you old fool, she was just being friend..'_

His thoughts were cut off by the soft touch of Hermione's subtle lips touching his. He began to kiss back, but in a second he remembered the truth. He abruptly pulled back and said, "Hermione, what are you doing, if anyone found out, we wouldbe in sooo much trouble."

"And another thin.."

"You called me Hermione."

"What?"

"You have been calling me Hermione, you never call me Hermione."

"Well, I...I"

"It's okay, you can call me Hermione as long as I can call you...Sev..OK Sev?"

He couldn't say no to that beatiful look she gave him. He just couldn't."Ok Hermione."

"Thank you Sev, for everything." With those words, Hermione's heavy lids closed and her body fell against her proffesor's. Knowing that it would be no use to try and wake her up, Snape placed her slim body on the bed and slowly slipped next to her. '_Tomorrow I can deal with this...tomorrow."_

* * *

**I know this is kind of short, and im so flippin' sorry for this one taking so long. I have had so MUCH freakin' homework lately, it's not even funny. Anyway, I just want to thank all of you that take the time to take my little quiz. I know this one is kind of sappy,but I'm just in that mood, IT IS VALENTINE'S DAY AFTER ALL. I hoped you guys liked it, I enjoyed writing it, now ta-ta.**

**LUV,**

** Aly!**

**P.S. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, I'm kind of in a hurry, I will take more time on the other one and see to it that it has less errors!**


	6. Chapter SIX:Knowledge!

Hermione awoke in the strong and wonderful arms of someone who was extremely close. At first she couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but then it hit her. Her eyes snapped open, 'OMFG, I slept with my proffesor.' She couldn't move, her body refused to obey her...she was stuck. She was in that state for only seconds when she felt the man holding her start to move.

Snape felt oddly warm and comfortable. He had never felt this way before and for a few moments questioned why he _was_ feeling this way. The reality of the situation hit him like a thunderbolt. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm in a bed with my student, Fuck, shit, aww man.'

They both sat upright and moved away from each other. Neither of them said a word until Severus Sanpe decided to break the silence, "It was a mistake, we both know it. There is NO reason though, why anyone else should know about this." He knew they had to straighten this out, but for some reason it was still eerily uncomfortable for him to be saying those words.

"I agree, what happened last night was the sum of my body and mind having an emotional break down. It should, under no circumstances, be taken as anything more than that." She knew she couldn't say anything about the way she felt when his arm were around her. She didn't even understand why she had felt that way, for that moment, she had felt wanted and protected and she knew nothing bad would happen.

"Agreed. I mean, we both were under the pressure of this little arrangement and it is obvious that it somehow affected the way we acted last night. Also,..." He started rambling, he didn't know what else to do. 'Why me, I haven't done anything wrong. God, she looks so cute in those PJ's, NO! She's your student, concentrate.'

Hermione was barely listening to him, her mind started wondering and everything that had happened the night before started replaying in her mind. 'I can't believe I kissed him, he is a good kisser though. Shit, NO, I am his student, concentrate.'

"So we both agree?" At seeing Hermione's blank expression, he became somewhat exasperated, "Hermione, have you been paying attention to anything that I just said?"

"Umm, well you see...that is to say, well, ummm...no."

Running a restless hand through his hair, Snape recited once again, "I said, do you agree that no one should ever find out about this, because it was a complete and total mistake." Was he mistaken, or did he just see a crestfalled expression cross Her...Granger's face. 'No, it can't be. I'm sure she just wants to get this over with.'

Hermione didn't know why she felt that way, but those words had stung her. "Ye-yes proffesor, I agree completly. It was, as you said, a complete mistake." Her eyes slowly wondered down. 'Hold on, rewind. Is that a six pack I see? Oh God, what else is this man hiding?' She was willing herself to look away, but she couldn't help it. She did a re-take of the man that stood infront of her. He was certainly tall, approximately 6'2.5, maybe taller. His hair was silky smooth, 'I guess it's because he's been away from the potion fumes.' His face was, if anything, beautiful. His dark eyes complemented his hair, and his small, almost pouty mouth, emphesized his nose, which was straight and gave him an air of elegance. 'Shit, and he has a six pack!'

"Like what you see, Miss Granger?" He knew his little comment wouldn't help the situation, but the inquisitive, if not hungry look Hermione was giving him and his body set a very amused smile on his face. He knew that his robes hid his body, but he didn't expect that it would have this impact on anybody.

"Yees, I mean NO, NO. Umm, you have a six pack." Hermione felt heat creeping onto her face. 'God, why am I so stupid?'

"Thank you for noticing Hermione, I'll be sure to note it." He was grinning by that time, he couldn't help but feel pleased at having this affect on the young woman tha stood infront of him. He wanted her to be impressed, he wanted her to like the way he looked, just as he loved the way she did. 'Hold on, I love the way she looks? Huh, seems I learn something everyday.'

"Yes, well, I'll be going now, Proffesor." She turned around and started walking, her eyes closed in shame. Then she hit the side of the bed, "Ouch, shit." She was holding onto the side of her stomach when she took a step forward and smashed her big toe. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She started jumping up and down and then she suddenly heard the subtle laugh of the man standing behind her.

'Well, she never seices to amaze.' "I think we should take some lessons on the proper way to speak infront of your elders, don't you?" His voice was cracked by the waves of laughter that suddenly came forth.

Hermione shot a reproachful look towards her potions master, "Oh shut it, it hurts like a mofo, oooooooooooouuuuuwwwwwwww." Tears sprang into her eyes and she felt as if she was about to cry.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Severus stopped laughing and stepped forward, a smile never leaving his face. He grabbed Hermione by the waist to keep her from moving around. "Stop, okay? Calm down, just stop moving and I'll see what I can do." He whispered this in her ear making shivers run up and down her spine.

She stopped moving and looked up at Severus, "It hurts, it really, really hurts. "

"I know, I'll make it stop, don't worry. Now, sit on the bed."

Hermione did as she was told. He gently raised her shirt just enough so that he could see the spot where she had hit her stomach. He could already see a bruise showing. He gently put a hand on the spot and closed his eyes. Hermione sat there enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread through her when he touched the bruised spot.

"What did you do?" She asked suddenly very curious at the fact that her stomach didn't hurt anymore.

"Hermione, I have many tricks up my sleeve. Ok, now for your toe." He could sware it was throbbing up and down just like in those cartoons, he started chuckling again. By this time he was on one knee with Hermione's foot on his bended leg. "Oh stop, it's not funny."

"Yes, yes it is actually." He looked up at her with a smile plastered on his face. He touched her toe and suddenly it felt all better. "Oi, that was bloody brilliant. I should have you around more often." At seeing the serious expression Hermione wore on her face he began to chuckle again.

"You'll have to sit for a while, else it will hurt if you try to walk on it."

"Thank you, Sev." She quickly put a hand to her mouth.

"It's okay, you can call me Sev."

"OK, anyway, seeing how we are basically stuck here..." She was very rudely interrupted at that moment though.

"We? I'm perfectly fine, what do you mean we?" Hermione shot a look at him that under any other circumstance would have chilled his blood. "Yes, we. Your going to stay here with me, aren't you."

"Yes ma'm!"

"Thank you, now, as I was saying. We are going to talk about crap, got it?"

He felt that if he answered with a no he would be found dead next morning, so he just nodded. "OK, well, you can ask me anything you want," said Hermione.

"Ok, well, I was wondering, why is it that you only hang around St. Potter and his little side kick?"

'Sigh', "I don't just hang around them. It's just that they're my closest friends, but I'll have you know that I have friends in every house, Slytherin included."

Snape shot Hermione an incredulous look that made her giggle. "You can't tell anyone, but you see, I dated Draco for a while, and Blaise Zabini, he's like my little brother." A sudden warm look overtook Hermione's eyes that only managed to make her look more beautiful.

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy and you hate each other, and Zabini is Malfoy's best friend. Come on, explain."

"Fine...well, after third year Malfoy stopped calling me Mudblood or anything offensive. I figured he had just grown up, anyway, we started getting prefect rounds together and we began talking. Long story made short, there is more than anyone would guess about Draco that he doesn't show. We fell in love, he still loves me and I love him, only now it's a different kind of love."

A look of utter jealousy crossed Snape's face. He had never expected to hear that...Never ever ever never...ever.

For some reason though, he didn't like what he heard. Actually, it bothered him alot. "What about you and Zabini?" Was Snape's stern question.

"Oh, Blaise and I started talking when I was going out with Draco and I found in him a secret best friend. He told me everything about him and in return I did so as well. He's like a little brother, I always look out for him. I know what you're thinking, he's one of the most feared people in Hogwarts, but he has a totally different side to him that only Draco and I have ever seen."

"Well, that was unexpected. OK, fine, now it's your turn."

Hermione began to think, 'hmm, let's see, what do I want to know?' "Well, I want to know why you have always hated me?"

'Crap, ok, fine. I'll give.' "You can't laugh, but I see in you what I was at your age. You're so brilliant and you're going to get to be whatever you choose, something that I never got to do. To tell you the truth, you scare me."

"I scare you?" At Hermione's incredulous look, Snape continued. "Yeah. I mean, shit, you don't just read book, you devour everything they say. Plus, I feel that I can never mess up in front of you, because if anyone can catch something that I did wrong, it would be you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, they had just shared knowledge with each other that they had never told anyone else. In truth, neither knew why they had been so open. "You know what they say Proffesor, there is a thin line between love and hate." With an extremely satisfied smile, Hermione slowly made her way out of Snape's room, but before she was out of the room completly she heard, "I like what I see too, Hermione."

Later that day, they sat across from each other eating. Each shot the other one glances that did nothing to cover how nervous both felt. Snape gave Hermione looks that showed how much he wanted to be around her if only to hear her voice, and in turn, Hermione gave him looks that showed how much she wanted to know him...the real him

'Gosh, snap out of it Snape, you could be her father for goodness sakes.'

'Snap out of it Hermione, he's your proffesor. Ok, now stop looking at him. Success, Ok, now stop thinking about how cute his butt is. Damn, that's hard, he really does have a nice ass...OK, that's it, stop.'

After finishing eating Hermione and Snape both went into the living room to read for a little bit. Hermione got bored very quickly and suddenly had a very 'coolio' idea.

'Man, I'm good. Yep, radical man, haha, I just said radical. Hmmm, like the little dude from the Simpsons. That's a coolio show. OK, now, let's ask...let's play.'

"Umm, Sev, how would you like to play a game. I mean, come on, pleeease."

He couldn't say no to that face. Her eyes were big and round and she had her hands in a praying position, she looked nothing short of a goodes, so he replied, " What did you have in mind?"

With a mischevious look, Hermione asked, "Have you ever heard of a game called truth or dare?"

'Shit, what have I gotten myselft into?'

This one is longer and I hope you guys all like it. The next one is going to be interesting and I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. I would like to thank all of you that took the time to read my little story. I'm sorry I haven't really updated recently but school is getting increasingly harder and more demanding. Anywhoddles, I really hope you guys enjoy my series and again thank you.

Love,

Aly!


	7. Chapter Seven: Dares of Unity!

Hermione looked at her Potions Master's face and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, don't give me that look. It'll be fun, come one!"

Snape suddenly felt very unsure of what he had just agreed to do, "I don't know anything about this little game of yours, but here are the ground rules if I am to play. First, no homosexuality can be involved. I know you were thinking it, so don't even think about lying. Second, you have to do everything that I tell you to do aswell. Third, I will not get hurt. Got it? Oh, and I can't be seen by students."

"Oh, come on man. You take the fun out of everything." In truth Hermione had been thinking of doing all of those things, but she decided she was going to be nice and go by those rules. "OK, fine. Anyway, this is how the game works: I will ask you weather you want to tell me a truth about you or if you would rather do a dare. In either case, you absoulutely have to do what I tell you to do. Anyway, I think this is going to be fun."

Severus gave her an unsecure rule and stuttered, "I gu-I guess I'll play. Promise you will abide by the rules too?"

"Of course I will, now let's start," She got a mischevious look in her eyes and she began to smile wickedly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, Dare." Snape said this rather quickly, because even if he wouldn't admit it, he was quite excited to play.

Hermione began to laugh hysterically, "OK, fine. You can't say that I forced you though. I dare you to go into Proffesor McGonnagal's room and see what kind of panties she wears."

After hearing Hermione's cruel words Snape went pale. "Come on, don't be like that. I'll go easy on you, don't do this to me!" Snape was pleading and begging by this time.

"Sorry, you're the one that chose. Anyway, lead the way. I'm going to tag along to make sure you don't cheat!"

"We'll have to wear an invisibility cloak, but okay!"

After graving Severus's invisibility cloak they both set out toward the Transfigurations teacher's private chambers. "You know, you're cruel. You really are. I'm probably going to have nightmares about what I'm about to see." He could feel her chuckling infront of him. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Hermione replied. The continued in silence and finally reached the door to the proffesor's room. Seeing how Snape was hesitating Hermione urged him on and said, "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, just hang around and wait until she decides to show me what kind of underwear she has?"

"That's the plan!"

"You evil, evil woman."

With a smirk plastered on her face Hermione said, "You have no idea." Without any further talk, Snape slowly sneaked into the room with Hermoine in tow.

* * *

"It smells like old people in here." Snape said, holding his nose with one of his hands.

"Oh grow up you big baby!"

"Hey, ow, that's my foot. You just stepped on it."

"Sorry about that, but my eyes are closed, I refuse to see what you're about to see." Hermione whispered, eyes shut tight.

As it turned out, they had to wait about fifteen minutes before the ancient teacher showed up. As she entered she went over to her desk and depposited her dentures onto a jar.

"Did you see that? Holy cow, that's gross." Hermione would've never guessed her teacher had fake teeth. It really was kind of repulsive.

She walked around the room looking at all her jars and finally, after a quick look around, naughty McGonnagal took off her dress robes just like that. Hermione closed her eyes before she could see anything, but Snape wasn't spared. Every inch of her body was exposed to him. Everything, ranging from the double chin, the very soggy breasts, the protruding belly, and _'holy fuck, look at her legs. Ewwwwww, they are all wrinkled.' _Snape couldn't repress a shutter.

The transfiguration teacher slowly turned around and Snape got full view of her celulite covered, wrinkle filled, and hairy ass. He couldn't take it anymore, he started running, Hermione desperatly trying not to fall. It all became worse when they saw her slowly start taking off her bra. Snape set off in a mad dash for the door and didn't stop until the door clicked and they were safely aware.

"So,what did she wear?"

Severus couldn't speak, he just couldn't. His face was drained of color, his teeth were madly going up and down, and for some odd reason he sat on the ground and started rocking back and forth.

Hermione began to get worried and after hearing Snape start rambling something that went a little like this, "Ass, hairy butt. Wrinkles...so many of them. Boobs! So saggy...grandma. NO!" She started to frantically wave a hand infront of his face.

"Sev. are you okay?" A now very worried Hermione asked.

Severus suddenly came out of his trance and repliend,"The woman wears THOOOONGS. Did you see that? Holy shit. Her butt is soooooo hairy. I'm not kidding, and she started to take off her bra. I hope you know I'm scarred for life. I will have nightmares about this for years to come!" The look that he had on his face was that of a man that wanted to cry, it was flipping hillarious. Hermione started bursting out laughing. She couldn't help it, she had to hold the side of her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, you think this is funny. You try staring at a woman-who-came-from-the-age-of-the-dinosaurs's butt and then we'll see if you laugh."

"I'm s-sorry." Hermione sputtered.

"Oh come on. Let's go back. Now it's your turn."

* * *

Once back in their living room, Hermione awated the dare that she had accepted to take upong herself.

"Hmm...ahh. No, maybe..."

"Come on woman, I don't have all day you know," A very impatient Hermione said this.

"Oh fine, here's what you have to do. You must sneak into the Slytherin's boys common room and make Goyle and Malfoy kiss without them knowing."

"What, are you kidding me? I'm not going into the Slytherin's common room."

"Pansy!"

"That's not going to work."

"Ninny."

"Stop it!"

"Titty baby!"

"Where did that come from?"

"I can keep this up all night if I have to, I know many insults you know."

"Oh fine, come one. If I get killed I hope that it goes on your concience. You vile man!"

"Ok, sure, whatever you say."

* * *

Hermione and Severus got into the common room just fine after bribing the serpent portrait with a date with the Fat Lady.

"You see, opposites attract. Who would have thoght it, the serpent and the old lady..."

"Oh stop procrastinating, you have to do it."

"Fine, wish me luck. I will come back soon...hopefully." Hermione put on her army helmet with branches sticking out of them on and started for the stairs. Before she reached them though, Snape asked, "Remind me again why you're waring that silly thing."

"I feel brave and above all else coolio in it. Plus it's lucky. Once I wore it for a whole week and didn't fall once!"

"Ahh, I thought that was it!"

Hermione silently crept inside the Slytherin boy's common room. _'How the hell am I supposed to make Malfoy and Goyle make out?' _Her thoughts were cut abruptly by the sight of the terrible and horrendous thing that was going on before her. She just stared entranced by what she saw. Then she ran. She ran downstairs and collided head first with her potions master.

"Ow, holy shit. What was that for and why are you back so quickly, I thought it would take more time." Snape saild all of this at the same time that he was holding his forehead and rather bruised nose.

Hermione was rubby her forehead and looked as if she was about to rub through her brain at any moment. "You won't believe it. I went in there, but as it turns out, I didn't have to do anything. They were doing it willingly and not only Malfoy and Goyle I might add, but Zabini, Hawthorne, and Crabbe too. The were having an orgy up there!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm dead serious. You can go and look for yourself if you want, but I ain't going up there. Oh no sister, I've had my share of homosexuality for today!" Hermione said this with a hand on her hip and snapping her fingers.

"I believe you and I think we can leave now. Only, why are you talking black, Hermione you can't pull it off!"

"You better watch your mouth befoe I bust a cap on you behind, Yo!" Hermione was doing the whole hand thing trying her best to sound convincing. Didn't work!

"Behind? Yo?" Snape gave her a quzzical look.

"Fine, let's just go."

* * *

The reached their sleeping quarters and it was Hermione's turn again.

"I dare you to run up and down the corridor."

"Ok, that souldn't be too hard!"

"Naked."

"What, you must be kidding." Snape wasn't ready for this. He didn't mind nudity, but up and down the corridor? Naked? _'I don't think so!'_

"I don't think so!"

"Aaaand, you must act like a monkey."

"NO!"

"Ninny."

"You can't use my own insults against me!"

"Titty baby!"

"Ok, fine...Let's go!"

The next thing he knew he was running up and down like a lunatic with a hand on his crotch trying to hide his masculinity. Hermione was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically! After about the fifth time of his foolish hand waving and oohin and aaahing he stoppend and was prepared to make Hermione pay.

After getting dressed he said, "Now you have to go commando wearing a wife beater and some shorts and dive into the lake."

"Is that all you got?" Hermione said with a disdainful look.

"At the moment...yeeeaah. Now hurry up."

"OK, OK grandma. No need to get your panties in a bundle."

"Don't talk about grandmas or panties right now. I'm not up to it yet."

* * *

They ended up doing various different idiotic dares that including Hermione waddling like a duck, Snape rapping, and mud...alot of mud.

"Ok," said Snape, "Now for your final dare. You have to close your eyes and trust me!"

"What kind of a dare is that?"

"My kind, now will you do it?"

"But why?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions. I mean seriously, what is it with you and questions. Don't answer, just close your eyes and give me your hand.

Hermione decided to go with the flow and did as she was told. They walked around some trees and boulders which Hermione managed to run into even with Severus's guiding.

After a branch hit her face for the millionth time Hermione said,"This is dangerous, I don't think I want to play anymore."

"Hush, we're almost there. Ok, stop and stand still. We're going to apparate somewhere so don't panic."

Before Hermione could respond he started muttering something and the next thing she knew she was in a very hot place.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," Snape looked at her and enjoyed the sight of her widening eyes, gaping mouth, and over all astonished expression. In front of her stood a gorgeous dragon. His scales were a gleaming gold and his eyes a beautiful shade of emerald green. She reached a tentive hand towards it and was greeted by the scaly touch of well...his scales.

"Sev, this..he's amazing. Where are we?"

"We're at a dear friend's home. He owes him, the dragon's name is Javan, it mean wonderful in some weirdo language. He seems to like you."

All that Hermione could do was stare. Joy overwhelmed her and she suddenly leaped on Severus. She hugged him with such force that it almost brought both of them tumbling to the ground. The were stopped though by Severus's strong grip around her.

"Thank you so much. This means more to me than anything else. You see, there are two things that I have always wanted to become and auror or a dragon tamer."

Snape was completly taken aback, he, along with everyone else that knew her, expected her to become a healer.

"You know, it's funny. I don't think I've ever told anyone that." Hermione said while going forward and petting Javan!

Snape couldn't help but be overjoyed. Those words she had just spoken meant the world to him. She had just shared something with him that she had not shared with anyone else, not ever Potter and Weasley. He stepped forward and was along her side. Not knowingly they both stepped into a circle drawn on the ground with a star drawn inside of it. They both reacked to touch Javan and their hands met for a short time. They looked into each others eyes and were leaning in. Their lips were almost touching, so close when..."Severus, my friend. How are you doing?"

They were interrupted by Snape's friend. Slightly irritated by the abrupt interruption Snape answered, "Good and you?"

"Great! Now, who is this beauty that accompanies you?"

Hermione blushed at the man's compliment. Seeing how she blushed, Snape suddenly felt jealous and said, "This is Hermione. She's with _me_ and _I_ have come to show her the beauty of Javan."

"Ah, yes. He truly is magnificent." He said this placing a caresing hand on the beautiful drangon's head. "Come on now, tell me how you are doing?"

Severus tried to step forward to follow his friend towards a cottage that lay not far from where they stood. He found though that he could only move a few feet before a wrenching pain overwhelmed him. Hermione fell to the ground with a cry the same time he did. They both looked at each other and he ran to her. With every step he took, the pain eased more.

Christian, Snape's friend looked back and his face took an expression of panic. "Please don't tell me you both stood in that circle before Javan."

Hermione and Snape looked at each other and both gave a hesitant nod. Shaking his head and running a hand across his face Christian said,"Javan is a unity dragon. If two soulmates stand infront of him in the circle of unity they will both be attached to each other for a couple of months until their love is found and the unite."

Hermione looked at Severus, Severus looked at Hermione, Christian looked Javan, Hermione looked at Christian, and Javan was staring at a rabbit that crossed his path jumping up and down with a grin, looking like a very satisfied pet!

"My friends you must leave or the pull will become stronger. Go back to Hogwarts and pray that this only lasts for some weeks."

Hermione and Snape both got up without a word too stunned to say anything and apparated to Hogwarts too far gone to hear Christian's feeble cry,"And don't get angry, or you will both be closer than ever!"

* * *

They apparated into Snapes room and both started to separate when they both gave a painful cry they moved closer together.

"What are we going to do now, genious?" Hermione irritably asked.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, I didn't do this." Snape defended.

"As I recall you were the one that took me to meet the great quote on quote Javan."

"You wanted to see it."

"I never said that!"

Neither noticed, but with every word they came closer and closer.

"But you were thinking it."

"I was NOT!"

"Shut up, you were too!"

"Of all the insuferable, annoying, pestering, egomaniac teachers we have in Hogwarts I had to get paired up with you."

"Out of all the know-it-all students in your year I had to be stuck with you!"

By this time Snape and Hermione were touching noses.

Suddenly both cried,"I wish I had never even met you!"

At that instant Severus was pulled on top of Hermione, stradling her. Her arms were pinned underneath his and he was looking down at her. He had never noticed, but Hermione Granger could possibly have the pretties eyes he had ever seen.

"Umm, Sev, could you get off of me?"

Shifting his eyes Snape replied, "About that. You see, I can't move."

"What! We're stuck like this?"

"Stop fussing, let me levetate us to the bed!" Using wandless magic, something that impressed Hermione very much, he took both of them ontop of his bed.

"You can do wandless magic?" A very interested Hermione asked.

"I told you, I have many tricks up my sleeve."

"Ok, well, umm, I'm tired. So how are we going to do this?"

"I can work a spell that will give us enough time to change and get in a comfortable position. After that, all bets are off."

"Ok, that's at least worth something."

He worked the spell and Hermione changed into one of his shirts that reached to her knees and he basically just pulled his pants down and took off his shirt.

"Umm, are you going to sleep like that?" Hermione asked, enjoying the view of her very sexy potions master.

"Yes!" Snape said with authority enjoying the looks that he was receiving from Hermione. It really was amazing how it seemed that both seemed to draw each other's attention. She certainly had his!

The got into bed Hermiones back facing his front. Suddenly the spell broke and Snape's arm was pushed around Hermione's waist.

"Umm, well goodnight Hermione!"

"Goodnight Sev."

Both dozed off into the best sleep both had ever had!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it! NO cliffy, just kind of something that I thought would suit. Anyway thank you all for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They really do mean alot to me! **

**Love, **

**Aly!**


	8. Chapter EIGHT: Bundle of Joy!

Severus Snape woke with a gorgeous woman in his arms. Knowing fully well that he couldn't move, he began to look at her...really look at her, for the first time. She had long and dark eyelashes that gracefully contracted with the slight pink of her cheeks. Her pink and almost pouty mouth was pursed, giving her face the look of an angel. Curly locks of hair fell beautifully across her captivating face. She had the body of a goddess, every curve fitting her just right. In all his years, Snape had never seen anything so utterly perfect.

Being fully captivated by her beauty, Severus didn't notice the slight flutter of Hermione's eyelashes. She knew that he was watching her, and honestly, it made her feel extremely self-conscious. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She slowly began to inch her body closer to his. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. She enterwined her legs with his and moved her hand just above the hem of his boxers.

Every movement that she had just done made Severus Snape catch his breath. Having her so close to him made shivers run up and down his back. His stomach suddenly did a flip when Hermione placed her face on his, their lips touching for a mere moment. _'How can she do this to me? How can this know-it-all little girl, no, woman, make me feel like I've never felt before?'_ It truly amazed him how she had so much power over him, even if she didn't know it.

Hermione didn't know what had prompted her to lightly kiss him. She just knew that at that moment, resting in his arms was the most wonderful thing in the world. Enough was enought though, and she slowly opened her eyes. She was met by two gorgeous, dark orbs that bore into her, making her feel as if every single part of her body and soul were being inspected.

After prying her eyes from his intent gaze, Hermione said, "Good morning Sev."

Hearing her say his name in such a lovable way, he couldn't help but smile. "Good morning Hermione." Both were feeling slightly unnerved by the fact that they were so close to each other, and this could be seen by the way Hermione cutely bit her lower lip, and the way that Snape averted his eyes everywhere, except for maybe on her.

Still biting her lip, Hermione said, "I know this is uncomfortable, but we have to get through this. Christian said that this would probably only last for a couple of weeks, and I know that we can make it that long. After all, we have a week until classes begin, and then after that...well, we'll just wait and see what happens after that."

With a sigh, Snape replied, "I agree. Okay, I think that because our anger has abated that we can separate, but we can't be more than five feet away from each other. So, let's try it."

Hermione nodded slightly and begin to slowly move away from him. After being parted, she had to admit she missed the warmth and comfort his arms provided her. Her thoughts were cut off though, by Snape's facial expression.

Hermione, being a little worried, asked, "Are you okay, you look as if you just swallowed a goldfish, and then had to spit it out. I mean, that's exactly how I looked when that happened to me!"

"You swallowed a goldfish? How can you swallow a goldfish?" Snape had to fight off the waves of laughter that came with this new found knowledge. _'She never seices to amaze me. There is definetly more to this know-it-all girl than I would've ever imagined!'_

"Mmh hmm. I was seven, and my parents had gotten me two pets for my birthday. One was a dog and the other one was a goldfish. Anyway, the dog and the goldfish had been having problems with their relationship, so Maddy, that's my dog, decides to go psycho on him because she somehow found out that my bestfriend's other _female_ goldfish had visited Goldfish-oh-mighty-ruler-of-the-fish-tank, that's my goldfish. Anyway, I'm guessing they had a heated discussion and then all of the sudden, Maddy runs up to the fish tank and makes it go flying. Anyway, long story short, Goldfish-oh-mighty-ruler-of-the-fish-tank flew out of the tank and into my mouth. I swallowed him and then spit him out, my face looked just like yours did just a moment ago!" Hermione finished saying all of this with an affirmative nod.

With a very amused look on his face, Snape said, "Okay, let me get this straight, you swallowed your fish after he and his female dog wife had a fight over Goldfish-oh-mighty-ruler-of-the-fish-tank having a fish friend over? Is that right?"

"I never said they were married. They had just started their relationship. It was so sweet, Maddy would sleep by the fish tank and she would lick it to give her boyfriend a kiss goodnight. Oh, but that was only after she made me take out the plastic mermaid from the tank. You see, she was a bit jealous."

Snape couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. Hermione was completely perplexed, but began laughing as well, because the joyous sound of his mirthful laughter was so intoxicating. In between laughs, Hermione managed to ask, "W-what's so funny?"

"You are! How is it that you manage to get yourself into all of these predicaments? Only you can pull it off, I sware!" With hands on his hips and a marvelous smile plastered on his face, Snape continued, "I would've never guessed you would be this unpredictable. You, the famous know-it-all Gryffindor. Oh, and I mean no offense by that."

Hermione shrugged and replied, "None taken. I actually have learned to take that as a compliment." Giving him a look, she said, "Have you ever heard the expression, don't judge a book by it's cover? I'm the perfect example for that particular one. I'm unpredictable, as you said, funny, smart, funkified, crazy, carefree, and anything else that you would never call someone normal. I'm special Severus, you want to know why? It's because I'm free. I don't give monkey butt what people think of me. As long as I'm comfortable with who I am, nothing else matters." Hermione finished her speech with complete honesty.

"I always knew you were special Hermione. I just never got a chance to figure out entirely _how_ special you are. Anyway, my look from before was because I just remembered something."

"Oh yeah, and what exactly was that?" Hermione asked.

"We have to take a shower, and since we can't be more than five feet apart, we're going to have to be in the shower...together." A very amused look crossed his face as he saw that it was Hermione's turn to get what he now referred to as the fish look. "What's wrong Hermione, it looks like you just swallowed a goldfish," Snape said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Umm, you can't use that against me. You know, I don't really think I need a shower!" Hermione managed to squeak.

Giving her his famous smirk he said, "The problem is...I do." With that he walked towards the bathroom, forcing Hermione to follow suit.

* * *

Professor Severu Snape stood completely naked running his hands through his wet hair, as the warm water softly massaged his skin. He had never been a modest person, even if others believed him so. He knew that even at his age he was still a handsome devil. He was strong and fit, and good genes ran in the family. Besides that, he was absolutely enjoying watching Hermione Granger squirm under his obvious gaze.

Her eyes were shut tight, but even so, she could still feel his eyes on her. She was blushing madly, and was clutching the towel that covered her body for all that she was worth. She had to admit that Severus was devastatingly attractive. Not just his body, but the way he carried himself, with a sort of superiority, acquired by his intelligence and years of bravery that had been tested time and time again. She admired him both as a teacher and as a spy. He was a wonderous person, someone that she desperately wanted to figure out.

Her eyes momentarily opened at the sound of the water being shut off, but they quickly closed again after seeing the _truly_ wonderous thing that was Severus Snape.

He had to laugh, he knew she had looked at him, and frankly, he enjoyed it. "You can stop blushing now Hermione. It's okay. Let me just get the towel and then you can bathe, and don't worry, I won't look." He said this with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione tentatively let go of her towel. She stood naked before her potions master, and it made her feel utterly uncomfortable, even if his eyes were closed. She turned on the water, and quickly put shampoo on. It smelled like purity, if you knew what that meant. It was the smell of rain, a summer day breeze, and the magic of the sun all put into a bottle. The smell of it was someting Snape loved, especially on her.

He slipped a peek at her, and was astounded by her beauty. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like an angel, like the perfect angel that she was. He quickly shut his eyes though, as she opened hers. She quickly finished washing herself, and then they both go out, and headed for the room, that they were now forced to share.

When they got there, Hermione found some jeans, a t-shirt, undergarments, and sandals waiting for her. She looked questioningly at Severus, and he shrugged, "I thought you might need that."

He moved towards his own dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, pants, and a black shirt. Seeing Hermione's look, once again he was forced to speak, "Hermione I'm not so old as to not know what people outside of Hogwarts wear. You better get used to it, because this is how I dress!"

Hermione answered, "I didn't say anything."

They both dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen. They ate some breakfast and then Hermione decided that it was time for her professor to get a taste of what muggle life was like.

"Hey Severus, have you ever watched a movie?"

"A what?"

"A movie!"

"Ah, no."

"Well, we're going to watch one okay, just stay there." With Snape's eyes on her the entire time, Hermione conjured a huge flat screen t.v. in the room and a dvd player. Snape eyed both objects critically and said, "What exactly is that?"

"That my dear friend is a t.v. and a dvd player. Just give it a try okay? That's all I'm asking."

Giving her one last unsure look, he replied, "Okay!"

She went forward and turned on the television. She put in The Ring, a movie that scared the bejeeves out of her, and came and sat on the couch next to Severus, but not before conjuring some cokes and popcorn. The movie began, and at first Snape jumped at the lound sound the television was making, but then cooled off as Hermione reassured him that it was okay.

Pretty soon the popcorn was finished, and Hermione and Severus sat enthralled by the movie sitting very closed by each other. Suddenly, the girl came out of the t.v. in the movie and Hermione jumped closer to Snape. Seeing she was scared, Severus enterwined his hand with hers, and that's how they sat for hours watching movies and eating popcorn.

* * *

They had had a blast watching all those movies, and now Snape could really say he was addicted. He especially like a movie called The Chronicle Of Riddick, it was pretty coolio.

As they were cleaning up though, they heard their door open. They both looked up from what they were doing to see Professor Dumbledore walk in with what seemed to be a doll in his arms.

"Hello Severus, hello Miss Granger, how do you do?"

"Good Professor and you?"

"Fine, fine. I just came by to give you your baby!"

Hermione and Snape looked at each other urgently. They had no idea what he was talking about and just started as he stood with his arms outstreched to them holding out the doll.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take her. She's yours from now on to take care of. It just came to me this morning, and I decided it would be really amusing to see how this hypethetical baby will turn out in your care. Anyway, I found a way to make her look like both of you, and she is your daughter from now until I get tired of seeing you with her. Anyway, you'll have to take care of her and feed her."

Snape started to argue, but he was cut off by Dumbledore, "Don't worry, Severus, you'll make a great father and Miss Granger here will make an extraordinary mother. Besides, seeing as how you both will be seen extremely close from now on due to your little circumstance, this will only help in keeping rumors abay. Don't worry, the other students and teachers have to do this too."

With that, and the never ending twinkle in his eye, he left after giving Hermione and Severus the "child."

"Umm, what are we supposed to do? And how exactly does he know about our little situation?" Hermione asked.

"It's Dumbledore, he knows everything," A very exasperated Snape answered.

"So are we just supposed to take care of her?" Hermione once again asked, looking down at the doll in her arms that looked like her, but also like Severus. Actually, this child looked gorgeous, an angel all on its own.

"Obviously, there's nothing else we can do." He slowly walked closer to her and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"She feels so real, not like a doll at all."

"That's because she's not. She's a magic baby, she's programmed to act just like a normal baby and even looks like one. Her type of models are used on people that are considering having a child."

"Oh, I guess she is magical."

Snape gave Hermione a look that told her he thought she had gone bonkers.

"I haven't lost my cawhoodles, so don't worry, but just look at her. She's beautiful."

Snape looked at the little girl in Hermione's arms, and decided that she truly was beautiful. She looked like Hermione, but instead of having brown hair, she had black hair. She slowly opened her eyes and looked bashfully at Hermione and Severus. "I guess she's sort of cute," Severus said touching her soft hair. "She has my eyes anyway!"

"They're beautiful. They're really black. That's amazing, you are the only person I've ever met that truly had black eyes. Everyone else just has really dark brown eyes."

"I know, it's kind of weird."

"I like weird, and I like her." Hermione said thoughtfully looking down with warmth in her eyes at the little creature that lay in her arms.

"So, she has to have a name, what do you want to call her?"

"Hmm, Arallyn. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," Snape said, with a warm smile on his face. "Just perfect!"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, I hope once again you liked it. Anyway, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! Anyway, here's a little preview of the next chapter:**

**Hermione was rocking back and forth, with blodshot eyes. She was about to pull her hair out. She looked at Severus, and in a pleading voice said, "Make it stop. Make her stop crying...PLEASE!"**

**Stay tuned!**

**LOVE,**

**Aly!**


	9. Chapter NINE:Of A Lullaby and Friends!

Hermione sat in the middle of the bed with blodshot eyes, wild hair, and a look of dispear, rocking back and forth. She felt as if she was about to pull her hair out. She looked across from her at Snape, and said in a pleading, almost unaudible voice, "Make it stop! Make her stop crying...please!" She felt like she was going to cry. Everthing had been fine earlier. They had sat on the couch and fed her some milk, which turns out is what she eats, and admired her beauty, and the way she looked at them, as if in fact, they were her parents.

Hermione wouldn't let her go, she wouldn't let Severus hold her, even when he asked. She couldn't explain it, but holding her in her arms just felt...right. Everything about this little creature called to her mother-like attention. She was so peaceful, so quiet, until night fell, and then the adorable baby turned into a horrid beast. The thing was wailing at the top of it's lungs. It had been like that for the past four and a half flippin' hours.

You would think the thing would shut up after a while, but _noooo_. It just kept on going and going, and Hermione was about to explode. She couldn't take it. It was taunting her, she could sware it. Every time she would look at it, the doll would look at her in contempt, like it felt happy that it was impending so much misery on her.

"She's doing that on _purpose!_" Hermione decisively said.

Severus looked at her like she was crazy, so she went further, "I can see it in her beady, little, black eyes. It's enjoying torturing me, but you know what, she's going to pay for that!"

With that, she ran into the kitchen, dragging Snape behind her. She grabbed two g-normous pots, and started banging them. Snape quickly pulled his hands to his ears as he thought, _'She has gone mad. That little doll did the impossible, it broke Hermione Granger. Ha, ha, ha! Wait, that's mean. Whatever, ha,ha,ha! Hermione has a weak point, she isn't perfect.' _He felt like skipping, _skipping_, he now knew that she wasn't perfect, but for some reason, this complete mental side of Hermione apealed to him.

He reached a hand to Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Stop, okay? I'll go over there and I'll make her stop, you just concentrate on not going completely bonkers, and on brushing your hair."

_'What's wrong with my hair? Oh, and he thinks he's going to make that thing shut up, HA! We'll just see about that. I tried everything. Holding it, rocking it, feeding it, checking the thing's diaper. NOTHING worked!"_

They made their way back to their room, and Hermione began to slide a brush through her thoroughly messed up hair. She had to stop thought, when she saw the most awesomeness sight in front of her. Snape was holding Arallyn, and making small shushing noises. He began to dance a little to try and see if that would work. Seeing that it didn't do that much good, he began to sing. His voice was silky and beautiful, the lullaby sounding perfect the way he sung it.

"Hush little baby don't say a word.

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

"And if that diamond ring won't shine,

Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Daddy's gonna buy you a billie goat."

"And if that billie goat won't pull,

Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that bull and bull fall over,

Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."

"And if the dog named Rover won't bark,

Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if the horse and cart won't budge,

Daddy's gonna listen to your heart."

"And no matter what anyone says,

you'll still be daddy's perfect little girl then!"

He finished the song beautifully, and Arallyn, surprisingly stopped crying. She yawned and then fell asleep. Hermione gaped in utter amazement.

"You did it!" She started jumping up and down with happiness, but stopped when Snape hushed her. Putting a hand to her mouth she said, "Oh, sorry!"

After laying down Arallyn on her new crib, Snape and Hermione moved towards the bed. They both lay down across from each other, but Hermione slipped herself closer to Severus. Snape looked at her and said, "It's okay, we don't have to sleep so close. That only happens when we're angry."

Hermione cut him off though, by asking, "How did you learn to sing like that?"

"Oh, that," said a very bashful and blushing Snape. "When I was a teenager my mother made me take piano and singing lessons. She said I had the _gift!_ You know how Italian women are, they get something stuck in their head, and then no one can say anything."

"You mother was Italian?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of scary too, because if you didn't do what she said, she would give you the _eye_!" Saying that, Snape couldn't supress a shudder. He looked at Hermione and saw her shudder too. He raised and inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"My grandmother was Italian. I was her bambina, but when I did something wrong, she would go balistic and start muttering in Italian. I was afraid she was going to curse me or something, like she did other people. She once told a widow that she was pregnat, and then nine months later, surprise, surprise! Everyone blamed it on Granny, it was flippin' weird!"

Snape smiled warmly, "Italian women, they can be weird, but never duplicated!"

"You can say that again, just look at me!" Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"You're Italian?"

"Yes, well, half-full. Okay, I was born in Italy, but my dadsie is from London and mom is from Italy. My dad has a buch of French blood in him though, so I'm what I like to call my self, half-full!"

"I have French in me too. From my dad's side, that's what possesed him to name me Antone for a middle name."

"I like that name, it's beatiful, just like Antoniete, which is MY middle name?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of freaky. "

"Yes-yes, it happens."

They both lay there looking at each other, then Hermione go a brilliant idea. "Do you want to listen to some music?" She asked.

Severus looked at her a little unsurely, but seeing the look in her shining eyes, he responded with a nod.

Hermione summoned her CD player, and started playing New Found Glory. "This is one of my favorite muggle bands. They're awesome!"

Snape had to agree, that kind of music called to him. It was happy, but at the same time it held a priceless set of knowledge that he couldn't explain. They lay there, listening to the music for some time, until Hermione saw Snape had dozed off. She carefully put the CD player away, and came and rested her head against Severus's chest. She was deffinetly going to get her rest now!

* * *

They all woke late next morning. After getting dressed and eating, Hermione convinced Snape to go out to the school grounds. She was yearning some fresh air and sunlight, too.

They made their way outside, with Hermione holding the baby. They received various looks that demanded to know why in the world Hermione was holding a baby, and why Severus Snape, most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts, was carrying a pink and blue bag containing diapers, bottles of milk, and several other baby-like things. They both ignored those looks though, only at time, Snape would shoot them death glares that sent them scurrying away.

Hermione stopped and looked across the grounds, then she spotted her two best friends. The two people that had stood by her throughout her hardest periods of time, and who had been there to share the joy of her best moments, and even stood by her when she was on her period. If those weren't friends, she didn't know what were. She led Snape towards them, and sat by them on the table in which they were playing Wizard's Chess.

"Hello there strangers," Hermione said with a very happy smile on her face.

"Herms, how are you doing? Where have you been, it feels like ages since we've seen you," A very enthusiastic Ron said.

"Yeah, Herms, we really missed you. You look beautiful as ever, I see," A very pleased Harry said, with a look that lit up his handsome face.

"Oh cut it out you two, it's been only about four days."

"Four day, sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds." Ron and Harry said together.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "You have been counting?" She asked her friends.

"Of course we have Mione, we told you we missed you!" Harry said.

Snape was overlooked though, as the happy trio was re-united. He had to admit that the bond this three shared was amazing. They had faced so much together, and still they managed to have happy lives. If he ever had seen what frienship was, this was it.

It was then though, that Harry noticed the baby in Hermione's arms. "Uhh, Hermione, why are you holding a baby?"

"Oh, it's one of Dumbledore's crazy ideas. We're his guinea pigs for this thing right now, so he's making us take care of an artificial baby that drives you crazy at night. I personally think he wants to see how long it takes for us to break!"

Looking down at her, Ron said, "Bloody hell, she's beautiful. She looks like you, this is so majorly coolio!"

Harry looked at the baby too and then said, "She also looks like Professor Snape," Harry said, with a little quizically.

"Maybe that's because I'm supposed to be the father, Potter."

Hearing the silky voice from their professor, it was then that they noticed him. "Oh, hello Professor. How do you do?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine and dandy. Like yankee doodles!" Harry said cracking up.

Hermione and Ron started laughing hysterically! Hermione looked at Severus and explained. "Okay, during the summer they came to my house and we watched movies and ate popcorn and chocoalte and everything else you can imagine."

Ron continued the story though, and said, "Yeah, and the one day we were watching an old Western movie. Then Harry came in there with a HUGE, we're talking about HUUUUGE bowl of noodles."

"Yeah," continued Harry, "Next thing I see is these two attacking me. Anyway, I was all like, hey you guys, stop it. My doodles are getting spilled. At that exact moment this guy from t.v. said, and that's Yankee Doodles for ya'! It was awesome," He said.

"Heck yes," All three of them said at the same time and began laughing again.

The Golden Trio continued talking for what seemed ages. They found anything and everything to talk about. Snape was surprised that the two boys found other things to talk about then just Quidditch. Severus noticed that Hermione was the glue holding them all together, when he saw her tenderly watching them play with Arallyn. She was looking at them like they were her most priced possesions. In a way, they were. They belonged to her like they would never belong to anyone else. She was their girl, and in turn, they were her boys.

Later that day, they were making their way back to their sleeping quarters. "Wasn't that great? Gosh, I missed those two. I can't believed I spent so much time away from them!" Hermione said with a very satisfied look on her face.

Snape decided to bite back his next sadistic remark, and instead said, "You seemed to enjoy it. So, yeah, I guess it was, umm, great."

Hermione looked at him with a greatful look as he was feeding Arallyn and was about to say something. She was unable to speak though, because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted from the ground by two strong arms. Hermione squealed excitedly and turned around and hugged her secret friend, Draco Malfoy!

"'Mione! How are you, and how come you haven't talked to me yet. I feel so sad!" He started to fake cry, making Hermione chuckle delightedly!

"Drakie, how are you? Sorry, I've just been busy. Oi, where's your kid."

"Oh, that thing." Draco said dryly, "He's coming, see, there's Blaise.

Blaise Zabini saw his two best friend and ran towards them, not noticing the baby on his back jumping up and down, looking like it was going to fall apart at any moment.

"Hermione!"

"Blaise!"

He hugged her, and looked at her, "You look awesome!"

"As do you!"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other contendedly and began chatting with their friend, but stopped once they noticed Snape.

"Hello Professor," They both said at the same time.

"Hello."

"It's okay, he knows." Hermione said.

"He knows?"

"He knows."

They began talking excitedly just like Hermione was a few moments ago with Harry and Ron. Everything they said was rushed, and Snape felt like his head was swirling. Hermione looked down on her two boys with love in her eyes. They were like her little brothers, they needed her. She was their sunshine, and the only one that could really put smiles on their faces.

"So, do we have new girlfriends yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm going out with Pansy," Blaise said happily.

Hermione smiled to him, knowing full well how much he like Pansy Parkison. She wasn't as bad as people thought, from what Blaise and Draco said of her, she sounded like a sweetheart.

"I'm so happy for you Blaise. What about you, Draco?"

"Oh, no. I don't want one right now. Maybe later, you never know."

Then Hermione remembered what she had seen on dare night and asked them, "You guys, are you gay?"

"What?" They both asked with shocked expressions.

"Well, it's just that I found out about your little night with the boys two days ago, and you know, I was just wondering."

Blaise and Draco paled remebering what happened and shuddered. "No, Mione, we aren't gay. You see, stupid Goyle gave us some candy, only he didn't notice that it made you, you know, with guys. It was gross, and we're never going to talk about it." Blaise agreed with a curt nod.

"But," Hermine tried to say starting to laugh.

"No buts Hermione, we're never going to talk about it, EVER!" Draco said desperately.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, how's life with McGonagall?"

"The old hag is weeeeiiirrrdd! She has crinckets everywhere and then sometimes I find bras hanging around our living room, it's gross!"

Hermione began to laugh remembering what Snape had to see. She looked at him, and he shot her a death glare. She smiled cheekily at him, and even though he didn't want to, his face took a warm smile.

"Werider than me?" Asked Hermione.

"No Herms, no one, and I mean NO ONE, is weirder than you!" Blaise said.

Hermione laughed at him and gave him a hug. "Okay you guys, we have to go, but I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yes Hermione," They both said a little dissapointed.

"Ah, come on guys. I promise I'll visit you again this week. Now I have to go."

They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and departed. Hermione grabbed Snape's hand when they were nearing their destination. Severus looked down at their hands and Hermione smiled. He could only smile back. He didn't know what type of relationship they had, or if they even had a relationship, but just having her around made him feel good.

They both ate dinner, a smile never leaving Hermione's face.

"You look happy." Snape commented.

"I am happy! I missed my boys so much. I saw them in the summer and all, but I missed them."

"You seem to have a very special relationship with all of them."

"Yeah, I do!"

They ate in silence and when they were done, they made their way to the living room. They put on a movie, but it went unnoticed as Hermione fell asleep with her head on Snape's lap, while he ran his fingers through it. The baby was safely in her crib and now Snape carried Hermione's sleeping form into their room. He laid her down, and then slipped in next to her. He held her close as they went to sleep.

Not two hours later, they both hear a loud crash, and bolted up right instantly.

"What the hell is that?" They both said at the same time!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and please review! I'll try to update soon, so check soon.**

** LOVE,**

** Aly!**


	10. Chapter TEN:Similarities!

Hermione and Snape bolted up right as they heard the crash from the adjoining room.

"What the hell was that?" They both alertly asked each other.

With wild hair, blood shot eyes, and a very bad temper, Hermione followed Severus to the kitchen. The looked at each other, Hermione holding a baseball bat that she had somehow attained on their way towards the kitchen. Severus looked at her with astonished eyes and said, "Whaaa?"

Hermione looked at him with a content look and said, "A girl has to find ways to protect herself!"

Waving his wand around while he raised his arm, he said, "Okay psycho lady. Just watch where you swing that thing. I don't want to get wrecked by a piece of wood!"

With that, they reached their destination, and cautiously, Snape whispered, "Lumos!"

They were expecting anything. A rat, some unfortunate dishes on the floor, a hippo with a too-too, the last one was Hermione's idea seeing as how she had been dreaming of one before she was so rudely awaken. Instead of seeing any of that though, they saw a man on the floor. The lumos effect didn't last long and suddenly all pandemonium broke loose!

The man stood up and cursed loudly after banging his head on the corner of the wine rack that Snape owned, Snape started throwing spells around blindly, and Hermione started swinging her bat frantically around not caring who she hit in the process!

CRASH!

"SHIT!"

"AHH!"

"MY HEAD, MY BEAUTIFUL HEAD!"

"HERMIONE, THAT WAS MY FOO...AAAOOOOWWW, THAT WAS MY HEAD, STOP THAT DAMNED BAT!"

"Where's the sucker, I'll nail him Sev. just hold on!" Hermione said in the 'lock and load' mode!

They continued this way until Snape got the brilliant idea to turn on the lights. He quickly yelled out the incantation that would automatically make light seep through his damp and now disastrous dungeon. By this time, all three illustrious characters where entagled in ball on the floor. Hermione hands were around the stranger's ankle and it looked like she was about to bite him, she stopped though, when she saw who it was.

The man whose foot she was holding had long, blond hair, blue-gray eyes that strongly resembled Hogwarts's nicknamed ferret, (Draco for those who didn't know,) and a small curling mouth that gave the appearance of a smirk. Yes, the man that was sitting on top of Snape was none other than Lucius Malfoy!

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still in the rehabilitation center in the states."

You see, before the war, some Deatheaters were give the opportunity to break apart and go to the states by Dumbledore. Deciding that that decision would be the best option for his family, Lucius decided to join.

"I was, but then they said I was all fine and dandy and that I could visit some of my friends for some time while I'm on probation." Lucius Malfoy said while rubbing his now bulging forehead.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, would you look at that, it's Potters little know-it-all friend, with the frizzy hair, and the stupid bat. Oh, with her stupid wand that sent me to rehabilitation, NO,NO. Bad Lucius, you're good now." With those jumbled words he slapped his hand, having the expression of a very scolded and pouty child.

"Umm, okay, this had been great, but I'm going to bed!" Hermione stood up, forcing Severus to follow her. Malfoy stood up and grinned cheerfully, "Okay, lead the way, I'm ready for some sleep too!"

Hermione and Snape both looked at him with shocked expressions, but he was unfaced and pushed past them into their room. With hands on his hips he sighed contentedly, "Hmm, yeah, this will do." He looked back at the two shocked personas and said, "Well, aren't you coming to bed?"

* * *

Moments later, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger found themselves uncomfortably placed on either side of a half naked Lucius Malfoy.

Looking from the smiling Lucius to the very scared Severus, Hermione sank down into her pillow. The silence was broked though, by Malfoy's startling words, "So, you're Draco's friend."

Hermoine looked at him and unsurely asked, "How do you know?"

"Oh, I know everything. I know, but Draco doesn't know that I know, and I don't want him to know, so you can't tell him that I know that you know that I know, because you know, he'll be like, 'you know?' So it will be uncomfortable with all this knowing, you know?"

"NO!" Hermione said very confused. "There were too many 'knows' in that sentece, so let's refrain from using them, okay?"

"Sure, but anyway, I'm going to sleep." With that, Lucius Malfoy, ex-Deatheater started snoring very, VERY loudly!

Hermione and Snape looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Trying to break the ice, because it felt like it was snowing, like there were icicles on the ceiling, cold enough to make you shiver, Hermione said, "So, umm, why do you like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why do you like me. I mean, I know you like me, but I don't understan why."

"Who ever said I liked you," Severus said with a smirk on his face, sending color onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Oh, no one, but I thought,umm...nevermind!"

"It's okay, I'm only kidding. Hmm, I like you because, well, you're the only non-intellectual challenged kid in your class. I mean, your more sophisticated and intelligent than some of the women twice your age. I admit there are some, umm, rather peculiar characteristics to you, but what great minds didn't have some of those? Besides, you're not driven by the total blockade of social bullshit impended on humans like every single other girl in this falsely filled space we like to call Earth!"

"Oh." That simple word was all that Hermione could mutter. She had expected him to sneer at her, to tell her that she was foolish and inadequetly stupid, but instead his words had sent what seemed like a stampede of thumpings of her heart racing a million miles a minute.

"Now, it's my turn. Other than my handsomely devilish looks, why do you like me?" Severus said this with a dazzling grin that made Hermione feel like she needed shades so as she wouldn't go blind.

"Well, have you ever seen Picasso's 'Guernica'? It's a painting of his that he made during World War II. It shows the horror and turbulent malevolence that war brings. It's sad and beautiful at the same time, showing the horrors of death and sacrifice. Then, there's one of his other works that's entitled 'Maternity', it's a picture of this mother feeding her child. It represents life, love, and strength. All that we need. It makes me think of why he would make such beautiful masterpeices that contrast so much with each other. It enthralls me to think of it, and then I always come to the conclusion. Life and death, happiness and turmoil, all that's good and all that's bad, they all go together. They fit, but not in the same place, that is, until you."

"Let me get this, you're comparing me to paintings?"

"No, it's just that you are so amazing. You have seen so much, life and death, happiness and turmoil, all that's good and all that's bad. You're not just some desolate soul that thrives on depression just because everyone seems to be doing it nowadays, even after all that you have done. You have fought and you have survivied. I admire you, just like admire Harry, for your bravery, but unlike Harry, you have more knowledge and stature than anyone I have ever seen. That's why I like you, it take alot to survive, and it takes alot more to see what you saw and still survive as more than a human vegetable."

"Oh." That simple word was all that _Snape _could muster. He had expected her to say something clever and inamaginatively funny, something that would just scratch the surface of how she felt. He never expected her to pour her heart out like she had just done.

"Plus, the looks don't hurt," Hermione said with a mischevious grin of her own.

Snape stared at her and smiled. "Hermione Granger, there's so much to you, isn't there?"

Hemione looked at him and warmly answered, "More than you know!"

They silently moved off the bed and sat on the ground. They began talking about things that they would've never thought they had in common. They talked about books, music, art, something that both had a passion for.

"Van Gogh, in my opinion, was one of the best painters that ever lived." Hermione said.

"Yes, but you can't oversee that he was a complete lunatic."

"He wasn't a lunatic. He was just a troubled soul that needed understanding in a place where no one understood." Hermione decisevly said.

"I guess. Alfaro Siqueiros though, his works are absoloutely enthralling!"

"Oh my flippin' gosh, you like his paintings too? I love them, especially 'Echo of a Scream', it's absoloutely enchanting, yet extremely haunting."

"I know, the face of the kid, and the various things around him make it wonderous, pure magic."

"Oh, what about Georgia O'Keefe? I love her paintings too, and even though they don't relate, I love Freida Kahlo."

"I do too, and speaking of Freida, I also like her husband's work. Diego Rivera wa pure genious!"

And on they went, talking about anything and everything. Throughout that short night, they let go of their "fourteen-year-old-like" relationship and shared with each other the beauty of their souls. They were friends, in a morbid and spooky sort of outregeous way, but if souls could be seen, theirs would melt into each other, fitting perfectly.

That night sped by extremely fast. They talked until the sun started to crack it's way through the heavy and dark clouds that reigned the sky. Silently, rain started to fall. "You know, I love the rain. Almost everyone I know hates it, but I don't. It seems to cleanse the world, to purify it. Storms fascinate me, they are so powerful, yet so beautiful." With her words the clouds thundered and lightening flashed, a storm indeed. None of this doing anything to wake the slumbering Malfoy senior.

"Wow, I like the rain too. It's so mystical. And storms, they're not just beautiful, they're so..so amazing. Nothing can be compared to them." Snape sat astouned at how similar he was to the young Gryffindor sitting in front of him. "Except for you know, maybe you."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Really, how so?"

"They are so rebellious, never seeming to back down, just like you every time I take points away from your house in my class."

Pouting, Hermione said, "Hmm, well you shouldn't. You're unfair and sooooo stubborn, never listening to what I say."

"Odd, that reminds me of you, too. Stubborn, I have never met anyone more stubborn than you, or weird."

"What would the world be with out the kindred souls of those such as myself who don't back down and cower behind the walls of society, and who aren't afraid to show who they are? I told you, I'm special. I may not have the looks, I may not be the most popular, but at least I'm me!"

Snape stared at her. _'How can she say that? She's one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. She's not like those make-up obsessed little girls, she is a refreshing young woman who doesn't need to mask her face behind the facade of products that never do anything to enhance the beauty of those who wear it. She's like a beautiful fairy with very unruly hair.'_

"Hermione, how can you say that? You're perfect just the way your are!"

"PFFFT, you don't have to say that to be nice. I'm an ugly cow, I have come to accept that. I mean, come on. I don't have the beautiful woosh-like straight hair everyone has, I don't have the boobs, my legs are stubs, and well, my face is pretty much messed up all around!"

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was in fact, extremely insecure. She knew she wasn't like those girls that lived for the make-up and hair products, and she didn't pretend to be.

"Hermione, contrary to your belief, you're beautiful. Not cute, not pretty, just beautiful. You don't need the straight hair, your messy locks fit you just right. The boob thing, well I'm a guy and I can vouch you, ahem, are well equipped. About the legs, you're short, so what? Who wants a seven foot tall moster? And your face, your face is angelic. Don't ever think otherwise. You're the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever see, don't make a mistake now."

Hermione blushed wildly and looked down so as to hide her face. A graceful finger went underneath her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes searched Severus Snape's and were met by nothing more than warmth. Both leaned in and their lips met. It wasn't just a peck, it was a kiss, a real kiss that sent butterflies flying and lit fireworks. Hermione had never thought she was pretty, never even thought she was cute, but at that moment, she felt like the most beautiful person on Earth.

That is until they were greeted with a long whistle and the following words, "Who would have thought it. Snape has a girlfriend. Hoot, hoot, hoot! Go Snape! It's about time mate!"

They both separated so quickly that they would have set a world-wide record, with Hermione's face on fire and Snape's in a smile that hadn't been seen for years...the smile of true happiness!

* * *

**I know this is kind of corny, but I decide to pour some of me into this chapter. I love art and I have always pictured these two are intellectual and intelligent people and thought the art conversation suited them perfectly. I also did it to try and satisfy one of my readers vision of how they were "soul mates" and weren't just acting like a couple of fourteen-year-olds. That's right, you know who you are!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I liked it and I hope you guys do as well! Please Review, it means the world to me, and who knows, I might be prompted to update sooner. **

**Oh, and one of my readers has said that my story contains "informal" language and I have to say that was intentional, I want this story to be understood first because as it leads on, it will get deeper and hopefully better. So as you know, I'm not one of those moronic idiots that is trying to write some blundering piece of shit. I have a very extensive vocabulary that would surprise most, due to my age. **

**Anyway, thank you all again, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Until nextime loves!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Aly!**


	11. Chapter ELEVEN:Of Bunny Slippers&A Walk!

Hermione was blushing madly. Severus was looking extremely pleased, and Lucius was on the bed with a huge grin that streched ear to ear. Lucius looked at Severus, Severus looked at Hermione, Lucius switched to Hermione, and Hermione looked pleadingly at Severus.

"Umm, I'm hungry. Anyone up for breakfast? Let's go get some breakfast."

Hermione bolted upright instantaneously dragging Severus behind her into their kitchen. They gathered around the table eating cereal. Hermione kept her head down, getting quite annoyed at Lucius because he kept on slurping on his milk and cereal.

"So, _slurp,_ what's, _slurp, _up?" Lucius asked with a bright smile on his face.

_Slurp, Slurp, Slurp!_

Hermione's shoulders started shaking and Severus looked at her worriedly. His worry was abated, though, when he saw the huge grin upon Hermione's face and listened to the gorgeous chuckle that, to him, sounded like thousands of sweet bells ringing.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked with a soft smile on his face.

"He, _snicker,_ is," Hermione said shooting Lucius a glance. "He's wearing pink bunny slippers, boxers, and my bathrobe. I mean, look at him. It looks like he's having a debate with his shoes."

Lucius heard them and quickly looked up from his feet. "Hey, Mr. Right Bunny is vexed at Mr. Left Bunny. They're quarreling. I can't help it, I'm responsible for them. I have to break them apart."

Severus and Hermione looked at him incredeously and he was forced to explain, "I casted a spell on them because I got lonely one night, so now they can talk and everything. It's just that they sometimes have fights."

Hermione and Snape looked at his feet, and for the first time, noticed that they were moving. The right one was looking at the left one with an evil glare. He was pushing the left one away from him with his head. They seemed to be arguing, but their debate was ended when Lucius sternly said, "Both of you quit it. We have other people in our presence."

Both bunnies looked up at Hermione and Severus and looked down ashamed. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again," Lucius comforted.

Hermione burst out laughing and Snape lightly chuckled at the ludicrous picture of Lucius Malfoy and his slipper-bunnies. Their mirthy laughs were cut off, though, by the cries of a very irritated baby.

Lucius stood up when he heard it and ran into the adjoining room where Arallyn slept. He came out with her in his hands and looked at Hermione and Snape reproachingly. "You didn't tell me you had a baby!"

"It's one of Dumbledore's great ideas," Snape said dryly.

"Oh, she's a doll. She still is adorable, she's a true fairy!" Lucius looked down at the baby and carried her to the table. He set her down on her back and started to tickle her.

Hermione looked at him and felt another wave of laughter coming forth. She quickly grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, "I need a shower..._bad."_

Severus looked at her happily and said, "Alright!"

"Oh, you pervert. Don't even think you're going to get to look at me." Hermione said while playfully poking his ribs.

Severus looked at her with big, innocent eyes and said, "I would have never thought of that!"

Hermione ignored his last comment and opened the door to the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth, and when she was done she moved towards the shower. She started taking off her clothes, but stopped when she sas Severus' hungry look.

"Oh, stop it. Could you please look away?"

"If you insist," Snape said sadly.

Hermione let a small chuckle escape her that made Severus smile. Once she took off all her clothes, she moved in the shower. She turned on the water and made it nice and hot, just the way she liked it. She stood in the middle of the cascading water, letting it wash over her body, relaxing every tense muscle she had.

Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice the way Severus looked at her. '_Dear Merlin, she truly is perfect!'_ He was forced to look away quickly when she opened her eyes again and began to put shampoo in her hair. The smell it gave off was intoxicating, pure bliss. It was driving him crazy.

Hermione knew he was watching her, that's why she didn't bother to cover any part of her body. Truth be told, she enjoyed all of the attention she received from him. She had never concidered herself pretty, and to have him look at her in such a way made butterflies dance inside her stomach.

She started scrubbing her body with soap. The sight she gave was enough to drive a man crazy. In fact, that's exactly what Severus was thinking while looking at her. He stood lazily against the wall, with his arms crossed, and a very satisfied look on his face.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "You're not even going to pretend you're not watching?"

"What's the point? You know and you like it." Snape said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed a looked away from him quickly. Severus let a very amused laugh escape him. '_She truly is wonderous. Even if she is just a little know-it-all.'_

Hermione decided that she was going to get pay back and started to rub the bar of soap ever so slowly around her well curved body. She sensually moved it across her stomach towards her breasts, all the while keeping her eyes closed. She knew that he would cave in, she just had to keep this up.

She continued this torture for a few more minutes before Snape snapped. He pushed her against the wall with his body pressed against hers. He had her hands captured with his above her head. He looked down at her, his gaze told her that he wasn't trying to be a pig, he truly cared for her, even if he wouldn't admit it. He continued to stare at her, with water raining on their bodies, and then ever so slowly, he brought his lips down to hers. He lightly pecked her, then he leaned in and deepened the kiss. The passion of that kiss was hot enough to melt all of Alaska!

He kissed her once again, and then as the gentleman he was, let her go. He would never do anything to her that she didn't want him to do. He looked at her with a satisfied gaze and started to wash himself. Now, it was Hermione's turn to enjoy the show!

* * *

After a few more minutes of teasing from both, they came out of the bathroom, both wrapped in towels. They crossed the living room to get to their room, but before they reached it, they caught a sight that made them stop dead in their tracks. In front of them, Lucius was dancing around in his pink bunny slippers singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, I'm too sexy for my shirt. _So_ sexy that it _hurts_!"

Hermione looked at Severus with an amused smile and said, "He sounds just like Prince Charming from Shrek 2."

Severus had seen that movie previously with her and said, "Why yes, yes he does." They both laughed and went inside their room to get dressed.

They came out a few minutes later and both decided to take Arallyn for a walk. They told Lucius so and then left. They walked on the school grounds taking pleasure in all the beautiful sights that Hogwarts offered.

"It truly is beautiful, isn't it?" Hermioe said with a glint in her eyes.

Severus looked at her and responded, "Yes. Beautiful indeed!"

They continued walking for a long time, talking and making jokes. Hermione laughed merrily, eyes dancing merrily. They got close to the Forbiden Forest and Hermione stopped short. Severus saw the look that overtook her face and said, "How about I take you to a place that you'll truly enjoy?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "Okay. Lead on."

They continued walking past the Quidditch stadium. They came to a cluster of trees and bushes. Still, on they went. Hermione didn't ask any questions, she trusted Severus, she was sure that wherever they were going, it was going to be perfect. Soon, they came to a circular clearing.

Hermione looked at Severus and said, "Sev, what exactly are we doing her?"

"Shh, just wait," He said.

Hermione stood there impatiently and was about to protest when motion caught the corner of her eye. She swiveled her head around and stood looking at the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. In front of her, a small fairy flew with sparkles surrounding her little wings.

Hermione gasped and looked at Severus. He saw how happy she was and said, "I thought you'd like it."

In a matter of moments, dozens of small and wonderous fairies surrounded them. Arallyn looked at them in wonder and started laughing. Hermione looked at her and started laughing as well. She threw herself into Severus' arms and gave him the most beautiful look of appreaciation he had ever gotten. They sat down and enjoyed the scinery. They stayed there for some time, watching Arallyn play with the beautiful fairies.

* * *

Hours later, when sunset was about to commence they decided to leave. Hermione held Snape's hand. She started dancing, and Snape asked, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing. Come on, just because it's not what you would expect doesn't mean you can't do it. Life is meant to be lived Sev. Live this moment, at least, with me."

He couldn't resist her and gave way to her wishes. They started dancing with Arallyn in between them. On they went on for a while, until they came to the lake.

Hermione plopped down on the ground and sat staring at the phosphorecent water. She looked up at Severus and motioned for him to join her. He did so and they sat there, staring at the setting sun.

It was perfect. It was truly a kodak moment. All was as it should be, until a tentacle burst through the water's surface and grabbed Hermione. It plummeted in the lake once again.

Severus stood up quickly and anguishly cried, "HERMIONE..."

* * *

**And that's the end of this one my loves. I hope you guys liked it. Anyway please REVIEW. Pretty PLEASE!**

**Keep checking to see when I post the next one. If I say so myself, it's getting good!**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


	12. Chapter TWELVE:Of Childhood Friends&Jeal...

Severus stood unmoving, petrified into shock. He quickly regained his wits, though, and dove into the water. He swam downwards, not taking time to admire the beauty of the green-blue lake. All that he could see was a terrified Hermione looking up at him right before she lost consciousness. He knew he had to get her out of there or she would drown.

He grabbed on to one of the eight-leggers tentacles and dove faster towards the woman that captivated his heart. His head was pounding with the need of oxygen, but he ignored it and kept moving desperately trying to get to her. He reached for his wand and shot stunning spells that would force the Squid to let go of Hermione, but the water weakened them, and they barely even scratched him.

In a second, he knew that he had no choice but to use his 'special' powers inherited from his father. He looked straight at the tentacle that held Hermione captive and concentrated. Suddenly, a flash of magnificent fire came from him. It's a known fact that water extinguishes fire, but when the fire is strong enough H2O and the fire mix, creating oxygen. The oxygen fuels the fire and makes it at least five times stronger. That is exactly what happened then.

The Squid let go of Hermione desperately fast, shooting her downwards even more in his wave of panic. Severus swam downwards until the water started getting dark, almost black. His brain felt like it was about to explode. In a rash movement of desperatity, he dove down hard and wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender waist. He quickly started swimming upwards, ignoring the pain that vibrated through all of his body.

Those seconds that it took for them to reach the surface felt like hours, days...a life time. Severus burst through the water making it scatter all around. He pulled Hermione desperately towards firm ground, all the while swallowing humongous breaths, trying to get his lungs in working order.

He set her down on the ground and started slapping her unconscious face lightly. "Come on Hermione, wake up. Wake up." He desperately did it again, but seeing it had no effect, he reached down opened her mouth and started breathing life into her. He was terrified, his eyes were glazed with angry tears at his own stupidity, but still he kept on sending the air that Hermione needed into her lungs.

Hermione's eyes sprang open in horror as she started coughing up extreme amounts of water. Hermione gasped trying to get all the much needed air into her body. She looked at Severus with a look of pure shock that is only obtained when you almost died. Severus enveloped her body closely to his, holding on to her for dear life. He never wanted to let her go, never wanted her to walk away from him, not even a few feet.

He dug his face into her hair and began sobbing. Hermione's body shook as she began crying too, holding Snape's waist in her arms. She was almost scared to death, literally. She pulled back and stared at Severus' tear stained face and crushed his soft, wet lips with hers. They ignored the tears, their wet clothes, and everything else around them. They continued kissing until they needed more air to keep alive, they separated gasping with slightly swollen lips.

"Severus, I almost died," Hermione whispered.

"I know. Don't ever do that again! You scared me to death, you silly little-know-it-all." Severus said meaning every word he had spoken.

Hermione looked into his eyes and let out a small, vibrant laugh that sent ripples through her body into his, causing him to chuckle slightly too. He grabbed her shoulders and held her in his lap. He had never before cared about anyone else as he cared about this small and fragile creature that hushly cried in his arms. After what seemed hours they separated and started to slowly walk back to their home, Arallyn in Hermione's arms.

They reached their home and found a note from Lucius explaining his sudden leave:

_Hello there loves! I decided to go back home with Narcissa, I need some more lovin', if you know what I mean! I hope you kids have fun, and remember to take care of that beautiful baby of yours. My slippers said good-bye...oh, and I advise you move that wine rack of yours...it HURTS!_

Hermione re-read the note and shook her head. She wisked Arallyn into her room and placed her in her crib. Hermione looked down at her lovingly and smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Severus snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and whispered, "I think it's time for _us_ to go to bed. After the day we've had, I'm ready for a good night sleep."

Hermione looked at him and smiled lightly, "You know what? For once I agree with you Sev."

They made their way to their room and both began peeling of wet and sticky clothes. Severus looked at Hermione's body hungrily. Hermione might not have the perfect modle body, but she might as well have it. In his mind's eye she was gorgeous. All of her...beauty.

Hermione looked at him and blushed, "What? Will you stop staring at me?" She asked ashamed.

"No, I'm enjoying the show," Snape retorted folding his arms across his naked torso.

"Well, I'm not!" Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him.

He wolfishly grinned and ran towards her. Hermione shreiked as she was tackled into their bed with only her bra and panties on. Severus was placed above her, his bare legs tangled with hers. He was leaning on his elbows staring down at her, "You're beautiful," he said tenderly.

Hermione blushed and pulled his lips down towards her in a passionate kiss. He removed his lips from her and started kissing her jack, leaving trails of kisses all the way down to her neck. He began to gently nibble on the exact spot that made Hermione's tender skin go wild. A moan escaped her lips as she craned her neck back, allowing him more room to do his delicious torture. He looked at her and smirked, "Looks like I've found little miss-know-it-all's soft spot."

Hermione growled and pulled him down towards her again. He moved down and started kissing the swelling of her breasts, enjoying imensly her feel, her scent, her all. He moved down trailing kisses on her flat abdomen making her giggle. Just as he was reaching down to the place where her panties began he moved up again and started kissing her passionately.

In between delicious kisses he said, "This is as far as we're going Hermione. Tonight is not the night. Not yet!"

Hermione looked at her with flushed cheeks and ignored what he said as she continued to crush his lips with hers. They continued making out for some time, until she ended up in his arms with her head on his strong chest. She let out a contended sigh and stared at him.

"We need sleep," she said.

"Alright, then let's sleep." Severus said with a smile on his face.

He kissed the tip of her nose and her lips gently before enveloping her in his arms. He held on to her as night swept in and took their minds away into a place that was all their own.

* * *

They woke up next morning and did their usual routine which consisted of a shower, breakfast, and a movie. They said comfortably in their couch watching Without A Paddle. They were both laughing histerically. They wer in each other's arms and sat quite comfortably.

Severus looked at Hermione with passion in his eyes. Just as he leaned to kiss her, Dumbledore burst in through the door making them both jump out of the couch and away from each other. Dumbledore eyed them with an amused smile and a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Miss Granger, Severus." He said holding back a chuckle that threated to erupt.

"Hello Head Master," both guilty figures said looking anywhere but at each other.

"Hello indeed. Anyway, would you like a lemon drop?"

A horror struck look passed both of their faces as Hermione managed to stutter, "Ah-ah n-no professor, it's quite alright."

"If you say so. Personally, I think they help to calm down one's nerves when one has been caught doing something...naughty...shall we say," he gave them both appraisive looks and continued. "Of course no one here has to feel this way." He smiled evilly.

Dumbledore was one of the nicest people in the world. He was kind and powerful, a wizard who did all he could to save those who needed help. He was great except for one little thing, he LIKED to get his entertainment from people whom he chose to play with their minds. He believed it was amusing to see people squirm uncomfortably under his all-knowing gaze. Yes, he was great...most of the time.

"Anyway, I came her to tell you Severus that an old friend has come to drop by. She wanted me to come and tell you, but you know, she's here too."

Severus looked at Dumbledore curiously and asked, "Who exactly would this friend of mine be?"

"That would be me, Severus." Said a beautiful woman stepping from behind Dumbledore. She had beautiful black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were humongous and she had the most perfect body Hermione had ever seen. Suddenly, Hermione wasn't liking this character in the least. It also didn't help when Severus stepped forward, chuckling, and embraced her.

"Ah, Natalia. How have you been?" Severus asked delightedly.

"You know me Sevie, nothing can keep me down." She said with a smile.

"Nattie, Nattie. What am I going to do with you?"

Hermione cleared her throat and was acknowledge for the first time. Severus looked at her and stopped smiling when he saw the angry look on her face. "Ah...yes," he said nervously, "Natalia, this is Hermione Granger."

Natalia inspected Hermione from head to toes and said sarcastically, "Sevie, what is this child, barely out of dipers, doing in your room."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson, partly because of embarrasment, partly because of complete rage.

"Natalia. She's not a child, and she lives here with me and will be staying with me for the whole school year. It's one of Dumbledore's curious plans."

"Yes, one of my better ones if I do say so myself," Dumbledore said, eyeing both women. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring these two women under the same roof.

"Yes, well, that's great." She said, inspecting her nails, with not feeling in her voice. "Sevie, I'll see you later, okay? I have to run to Diagon Alley and get all my luggage transported to the hotel."

"Okay, Natalia," Severus said.

She stepped forward, and shooting a meaningful glance at Hermione, she kissed Severus' cheek for far longer than needed. With out even saying goodbye, she walked out of the door. Dumbledore looked at both of them and let out a nervous laugh, "Ah, well, I should go to."

Severus stepped forward and held the door open for Dumbledore. Dubledore looked at him and secretly whispered, "Good luck, man. You are far braver than me." Severus gave him a questioning look, and the Head Master nodded towards the livid Hermione. Severus gave him a nervous and scared smile.

He turned around tentavly and looked at Hermione. She had her arms crossed across her chest and was breathing heavily.

"Ah- Hermione. What's wrong?" Snape asked carefully.

"What's wrong? Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that was Natalia, I did itroduce you. What happened to my little know-it-all?" he joked. His smile quickly dissapeared when he saw Hermione's un-impressed look.

"I'm not laughing. Oh, and what the hell is up with her calling you Sevie? I mean, Seeeviee. Could've come up with someting better," Hermione bitterly said.

"She's a childhood friend. What is this? Are you jealous?" Severus asked with an amused smile.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and said, "I do not get jealous of women that have faces like horses and personalities that should've never happened. In fact, I never get jealous at all." Hermoine said, even though both knew all of what she had said was a lie.

"You really think her face looks like that of a horse? Hmm...I thought she's as beautiful as ever," Snape teased enjoying having Hermione be jealous for HIM.

Hermione stomped her foot and swiveled on her heel. She went into their room and shut the door in his face. "I NEVER get jealous of ugly brutes. I don't even have a reason to get jealous. You're nothing special." She said through the closed door.

Her words had stung him a little bit, but he knew she was just angry. "So it doesn't bother you that she courted me?"

Hermione opened the door and looked at him worriedly. He let out a chuckle and pulled her in a tight embrace. Hermione tried to pull away, but soon enough caved under his relentless kisses.

"You're the only one for me, Hermione," he said huskily.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Even though she is beautiful."

Hermione tore herself froms his arms and shreiked exasperatadely. She ran into their room and slammed the door in his face.

"Hermoine," he said through the laughter that overtook him.

"Go to hell," Hermione retorted.

"No, I'd rather go with you."

With that he threw open the door and pushed her onto their bed. He was on top of her and held her arms above her head.

"Get away from me!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked leaning down to kiss her.

In between kisses she said breathlessly, "Yes." Yet she kept on kissing him. Nothing could tear her lips from his. Nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this quiz, and I'm sorry this one took so long, but I violated a rule with my other quiz unknowingly and had to wait a week before I could update my quiz. I would also like to tell you, all of my readers, that I'm starting another quiz that's about Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger. If you would like to check it out just go and find all of my quizes. I think the title is going to be: "Broken!"**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN:A Trip Gone Wrong!

Hermione woke up with Severus' hand inside her pijama's waistband. She had to smile, who would've ever thought that Gryffindor's little know-it-all would be in bed with the feared Professor Snape. Such a thing, in anybody's mind, would seem prepostrous. Miracles, it seemed, did happen, and how glad she was that they did.

She snuggled closer to him and took in his entoxicating smell. His scent was like the mixture of rain, potions, and pure masculinity. He smelled musky yet fresh. She turned around a smelled his chest. '_Ummm', _she thought leaning in closer taking in a huge breath. She started sniffing him, her nose squashed against his chest. Just as she was about to start her 'sniffing' over again she was interrupted by a sexy, deep voice, "Hermione, why are you sniffing me?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Her cheeks blushed a deep pink color and she grinned cheekily as she looked up at him through heavy lashes. She noticed that his eyes were still closed and took a moment to admire how gorgeous he was. The way his hair cascaded down and framed his face was just plain sexy. Looking at him she wondered why she had never seen how droolworthy he was. Seriously, it was the type of thing where when you saw how yummily looks-good-to-eat looks he had you went up to him and asked him to take you right then and there so you could bear his children.

"Now you're staring at me. Why are you staring at me?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

That creeped her out, _'Wow he must have the Eye or something,'_ she shudered. "How do you do that? That's just plain weird. It really creeps me out you know!"

He opened his eyes and said, "Well, why are you staring at me?"

Hermione was speechless and blushed prettily again, "B-because, ummm," she looked away. "Who said anything about me staring at you? Are you stalking me?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

He chuckled and said, "You just did, love. Anyway, do you want me to, stalk you that is?"

"Well, it's not like you have a choice. We _are_ stuck together," she said pushing herself up on her elbows.

He pulled her in to his arms and held her close. It was amazing how her mere touch could send thousands of bolts through his body. "Riiiight. So, are you still jealous?" he asked next to her ear smiling.

Hermione grunted and pushed herself away from him. "I never, ever said I was jealous. It's just stuck in you own little, sick mind. You like to know two women are fighting over you, but you know what? I'm not jealous, and I wasn't jealous. So you're perverted mind better get those petty thoughts out," she said standing up, gathering her messed up hair in her hands.

Severus put a mocked hurt look on his face and gave her the big puppy eyes, "Well, aren't you one to boost my self-estime?" He pouted out his lower lip and stood as well.

Hermione looked at him and giggled...she _giggled._ _'Ahhhhhhhh, I'm dying. I'm morphing into one of them. The girly-girls that giggle, and flirt, and care about make-up...nooo.' _She pictured herself grabbing onto her neck as if she were chocking, _'I'm melting...ahhhh.' _The she saw, in her mind, a pile of mush on the floor twitching saying, _'Gurgle... gurgle.'_ She grimaced.

Severus looked at her strangely. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, for one thing you're holding onto your neck and you twitched," he said pointing to her hands that were attached to her neck. "Then, just a second ago you grimaced."

"Oh, umm, I'm fine," she said. After noting the unsure look on his face she assured, "For serious."

"For serious?" he asked.

"For serious," Hermione confirmed moving towards the bathroom.

Hermione went inside and started brushing her teeth. Severus joined her and kept on shooting lingering glances. After about the tenth time she looked at him and caught him in the act, "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. I didn't say anything," he said.

"Okay, weirdo chicken man," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Chicken man?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione chocked on a laugh and looked at him and said, "Yeah."

"Care to explain?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, not really."

"Hermione?" he asked, hands on hips.

"Oh, alright, Mr. Whiny-guy. Okay, last night I wad this totally coolio dream where I was in the forest, prancing around, then I saw this chicken guy dancing around. Anyway, suddenly the forest turned into a stage. On top of it you were dancing in a chicken costume and were chanting, 'I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck so kiss my butt, nah nah nah.' Let me tell you, you were shaking your little tail feather. Anyway, then you saw me and put out your feather hand and said, 'Captain Retardo, would you care to join me?' I took your hand and then I started dancing tango with you. It was pretty hillarious, a chicken and Captain Retardo dancing tango, it was great," she finished, laughing hysterically. She grabbed her side, out of breath and rolled onto the floor. She saw the look Severus was giving her, and realising her own stupidity started laughing harder.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're face is getting kind of purple!" Severus said.

"Yes," gasp, "I'm ff-fine." She laid on the floor still and then erupted into a fit of giggle.

"Hermione, quit it, you're scaring me." Severus said seriously. "And what exactly is a Captain Retardo?"

Hermione stood up and explained, "When I was like thirteen my muggle friends and I were over at my house. Anyway, we dressed up and I put on orange and green tights from like the eighties and made a diaper out of a towel and put it on. Everyone started laughing hysterically at me and they all just called me Captain Retardo. It kind of fits, considering I was wearing duck flippers too."

Severus chuckled and shook his head, "The surprises never end, do they?"

"No, not really," Hermione said seriously.

They took a shower, got dressed, and went to get Arallyn. They were eating breakfast and feeding her when Dumbledore came to pay them a visit. He walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly at them, "Hello there."

"Hello Professor," Hermione said. When she looked down for a second something caught her eye and she looked closer. Dumbledore was wearing sandals and throught them his toes stood out. His big toe in particular was what caught her eye, it was purple and flippin' HUGE. She could almost see it throb. "WOW, what happened to your toe?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked down and said, "Well, Fox got mad at me this morning and was flying in front of me and I didn't see the side of my desk and then I hit it. It hurt terribly bad and if you touched it I bet you could see it's hot enough to melt a small third world country."

Hermione envisioned touching his old, wrinkled feet and mentally went 'EWWWW.' She quickly snapped back to the present by Dumbledore's precious words, "I came here, though, to tell you that you can go to Hogsmeade if you like. I will even take care of Arallyn for you."

At that moment Hermione felt that she could bend down and kiss the old, ugly, wrinkled things. Heck, she would even lick them if he liked. She like living with Severus, but she felt cooped up...sophocated. She sprang from her stool, pulled Arallyn in her arms, and grabbed Severus' hand. She practically threw the baby into the Head Master's arms and ran out the door, still holding Snape's hand, and shouted, "Thank you Professor. Remember to feed her and change her diaper and what not. See you later."

Hermione ran outside to the carriages, draggin the poor potion's professor along. When they reached it Severus pulled his hand away and said, "Okay Hermione, stop. You probably just took my arm out of it's socket or something, only it's too numb for me to know." He started rubbing his arms with a reproachful look.

Hermione looked at his apologetically and said, "Sorry, but aren't you excited?"

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Great!" she said, not noticing the sarcasm, and pulled him into the carriage with such force that he fell on top of her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she asked, "Don't you want to get off of me?"

"No, actually I don't. After what you just put me through I think you owe me," he said pouting.

"Oh yea? What wold it take to repay you, then?" she asked.

Instead of answering Severus placed his lips on top of hers, sending chills down both of their spines. Their lips played with each other slowly and teasingly, Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Severus entered his tongue in it. He played with hers, exploring every single spot in her mouth. That was pure bliss, if he had ever felt like he could die and be happy it would have to be then.

He sat up after they broke from the kiss and put her in between his legs. He held her around the waist and buried his face in her curly and slightly bushy hair. He loved the way it smelled. He kissed her neck and then placed his face on her shoulder. He looked straightforward and said, "What do you do to me, woman?"

"The same thing you do to me," she answered in a whisper.

They sat quietly for the rest of the ride, just enjoying each other's company. When they finally reached the hubbub of the village they got out and started walking. First they went to the book store and looked around. Hermione found alot of interesting books and by the time she had stacked them all in her arms she couldn't even see past them. Severus walked towards her, skimming through a book in his hands and said, "Hermione, I found this book that I thought you'd like."

He looked up at the stacks of books and laughed merrily. He took the top half and looked at her, "There you are. Anyway look, it's a book of fine art. It mainly contains information about Piccasso. Do you want it?"

Hermione smiled a huge smile and we're talking about huge. Like ear to ear kind of smile, literally, and nodded her head. Severus smiled at her and they moved towards the cashier and payed for them. After shrinking all of the books down so that they fit into her pocked, they made their way towards a coffee shop. They entered and Hermione ordered Moca Late, while Severus ordered a Cappuchinno. Just as Hermione was about to swallow down her sweet coffee she saw a womant that made it suddenly taste very bitter.

"Seevviiieee!" Natalia exclaimed coming towards them with a cup in her hand.

"Natalia, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Severus asked greeting her.

"Oh nothing. Just came to get some things, and a cup of coffee," she said motioning her cup.

Without being invited she pulled up a chair and started animatedly talking to Severus, completely ignoring Hermione. They both started to catch up, talking about what they had both done during the time they hadn't seen each other. Severus tried to include her while talking about the things that he had done with Natalia when they were younger. Hermione forced a smile on her face when she saw how truly happy he was. Inside she felt terrible because she knew that she would never had the history with Severus that Natalia had. So she nodded every time he looked at her, but when Natalia did, with a smug face, she just looked away.

A while later all three of them were walking outside. Severus and Natalia were still talking, Hermione excluded. As they made their way toward a bathroom Severus said, "Excuse me ladies, but I have to go to the loo."

"Okay," Natalia said.

When he was gone she turned to Hermione and said in a nasty tone, "I see the way you look at him, but don't get your hopes up. You don't know him the way I do little girl, so just leave him alone. You will never have what I have with him, and for your information, if he'll take me I will be his."

Hermine looked at her and gaped, "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you."

"Becuase you need to get everything straight. You will always just be a little girl to him, while I'm a woman. It's best if you would just let whatever fantasy you have about him go, you little wench."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said shocked, taking a step back.

"You heard me." Natalia said.

"You don't know me, how dare you call me a wench? Wait, why do I ask that. Only bitches say such things trying to make themselves feel better!" Hermione shot back.

"Slut!" Natalia said.

"Whore!" Hermione said.

"No honey, that's what you are. It seems that you're trying to be Severus' whore at that."

Hermione looked at her with fury in her eyes and said, "You-you...agghhhh. How dare you?" Before she knew whad she was doing she kicked her in the shin.

Natalia yelped in pain and started jumping up and down rubbing her bruised spot. Just as she stood up and was about to say something to Hermione Severus came out. He looked from Natalia to Hermione with a questioning look. The smile that was on his face dissapeared, though, when he saw tears stinging Hermione's eyes and a pained expression in her face.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously, only getting a very angry look from Hermione as she turned away from them and began walking away.

* * *

**Hello everybody, thank you for reading this and please REVIEW. I really appreciate it when you guys do! Anyways, thank you again and keep reading. It's just getting good.**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


	14. Chapter FOURTEEN:Of Insercurities and La...

As Hermione walked away she brushed away angry tears. She was not going to give Natalia the satisfaction of seeing her weakness. She was not a kid, she wasn't just some idiotic little girl who had a crush on her professor. No, that was not her...was it?

Against her better judgement, she allowed uninvited insecurities pop into her mind. She knew that she didn't know Severus as well as Natalia did. She knew she wasn't as pretty as Natalia, either. By God, she was now wondering what in the world she was. Natalia did not know her, she didn't know her story. She didn't know alot of things, and Hermione knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder if Natalia would be better for Severus. Maybe their friendship was too strong for Hermione to fight. Besides, what was it that she had with Severus anyway? Truth be told, they had never put a name to what they had, it made her wonder, did they have anything.

Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind, thoughts that scared her half way to hell. If she didn't have Severus, what did she have? She knew she wasn't dependent on him, and yes, she did have friends, she did have loving parents and couselors, but at the end of the day she knew she had never have anyone that made her feel anything like she felt every time Severus touched her. It was like her other half had finally been found and put together with her, and now that she knew what bliss it was, she never wanted to let that go.

Tears welled in her eyes as she heard running footsteps trying to catch up to her. She felt her arm being catched in strong hands, and she felt herself being pulled around to face her captor. She avoided her gaze, and instead of looking up, she looked at the ground. She felt slightly calloused fingers tip her chin upwards, but just as she was about to meet the man's eyes she turned away, trying desperately to get rid of the paining feeling incased in her stomach and heart.

Severus put both of his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. She didn't know what had happened, but as soon as he saw Hermione walk away he gave a quick good-bye to Natalia and ran after the girl that captured his heart. He didn't know why every time he saw Hermione hurting his heart caved in and his stomach felt like an unfillable void. He didn't know why she made him craver her touch, and he didn't even know what they had, if they had anything. What he did know was that he did not want to let her go, because if he did, he knew he would be making the biggest mistake of his life, and he had already made too many of those.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked, seeking her eyes.

Hermione looked at him, dissapointment feeling her entire body, "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" She wasn't angry at him, he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he had done everything right. The dissapointment she felt was for herself, for believing that she could even come close to being anything like Natalia. For believing that she could be something special to anyone else.

Severus noted the looked that crossed her eyes and frowned, "Don't give me that. Tell me what's wrong, Hermione. I know something is wrong, so don't even try and lie to me."

Hermione tore her head from his hands and marched forward, thrusting her hands in her jean's pockets. Still walking she retorted, "I'm not, Sev. I'm just telling you the truth, nothing else...nothing more."

Severus raced to catch up to her and encased her hand between his, "Hermione, please tell me what happened. I just want to help, I just want you to be happy."

Instead of looking at him, Hermione kept on walking towards their waiting carriage. Too many inconcrete thoughts were confusing her, making her desperate to be alone. All she wanted was to figure everything out, figure out if she was doing the right thing even getting involved with her Potions Professor. Maybe Society was right for once, maybe it wasn't right to be with someone tha could make you fell utterly perfect.

They reached the carriage and Hermione sat across from Severus. Every time he tried to keep eye contact she would look away, or out the window. She knew she was putting him through Hell, but right now she needed to find herself before she could do anything else. They continued the ride in complete silence, Hermione not uttering a word because of confusion, and Severus for respect of the woman he so much wanted to please. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he knew whatever it was was puzzling her. She only got that look in her eyes when faced with a difficulty, and he figured, that by the look on her face, she was facing a difficulty.

After reaching Hogwarts they exited the carriage and walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts. Everything was extremely quiet, nothing rustling. Only their cold steps made any sound against the stone floor. Steps that by destroying the quiet echoed through the halls. They reached their room and went inside, Hermione walked into the kitchen and reached for a water bottle. She drank and then walked towards the bed room.

She was changing in silence when Severus had finally had enough. He came up to her and stepped forward, "Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a step back and answered, "I already told you, nothing is wrong."

Severus took another step forward, forcing her to step back once again, and insisted, "Hermione, I know something is wrong, I know you too well for you to deny it."

Hermione looked up at him and sadistacally said, "Just because I've been living with you a couple of weeks you think you know me. I might not be talking, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe I just want some peace and quiet, thought of that?"

Severus' eyes dialated with hurt and he took one more step towards her, making her hit the wall, "Don't try to do that. Don't dare try and say things that you know will hurt me to try whatever the hell it is that is bother you, because it's not my fault. All I'm trying to do is help, if you don't want it, that's not my fault." He finished by stepping back.

"I never said I did," Hermione made the mistake of saying.

Suddenly, Severus came back and pressed his body against hers, forcing her wrists above her head, "But you do, why can't you just accept that? We all need help, Hermione. Even the Gryffindor know-it-all needs help once in a while. So, why don't you just let me?"

Hermione looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and lashed out, "So, that's all I am, the Gryffindor know it all?"

Severus sighed and wearily said, "Hermione, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Because I sure as Hell have no idea!" she said.

"I just meant...I don't know what I meant. I just want you to tell me what's wrong," he said earnestly.

"That's just it! You don't know me, I don't know you! We have been living this fantasy for the past couple of weeks, and when it all passes the bullshit, what is it that we have?" Hermione asked, seeking an answer, "See, you don't even know."

"Hermione, I _don't_ know, but whatever it is, I _need_ it. I need you!" he finished.

"I will never have what you have with Natalia," she silently whispered.

Severus looked down at her startled and increduously asked, "Is that what this is about? Are you just jealous of my childhood friend. Hermione," he said exhailing, "that's all she is...a friend. Nothing more, please understand that."

"That's not what she thinks," she said looking down.

"Hermione, please! Forget about it, I don't want her, I want _you_!" he said.

"But Severus, she knows you so well. She knows everything about you, and I know nothing. I bet she can tell me what your favorite food is, how much sugar you like in your coffee, everything. Just like she told me that I was just a game, and you know what, maybe I should believe her. I mean, she knows everything else about you, so why shouldn't she know about this," she mentioned passionately.

"She said that?" Snape asked furious. "She doesn't know, Hermione! Yes, she could probably tell you all of those things, but she can't tell you how my skin burns every time you touch me. She can't tell you how I haven't had a nightmare about everything that I have lived since you have been here, because your mere presence is enough to comfort me. She can't tell you how _much_ I care about you. Hermione, she can't tell you all of those things."

Hermione looked up at him and hopefully asked him, "Really?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

He leaned down and gave her a sweet, tender kiss. She collapsed against his chest crying, showing weakness she had never shown anyone else. They fell onto the floor and Hermione crawled between his legs, sitting in the most comfortable spot she had ever known. He rubbed her back lightly and comfortably.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Lasagna."

Hermione looked at him confused and asked, "What?"

"My favorite food is lasagna and i like two full spoons of sugar in my coffe," he said tenderly.

Hermione let out a ringing laugh that made his stomach dance with butterflies. She stood up with a bounce and wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled him up excitedly and started forwards. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione looked back at him and answered animatedly, "We're going to make lasagna."

A look of shock crossed Snape's face as he warned, "Hermione, watch out!"

The warning came too late, though, and as Hermione turned around she hit her head on the corner of the wooden wine container. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed, blinded from pain.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Snape asked worriedly.

"FUCKING WINE RACK, WITH THE SHITTY CORNER, FUCK...MY BEAUTIFUL HEAD!" She moved forward, and in her pain didn't notice the table's leg and tripped over it, "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"HERMIONE!" Severus asked as he hurried towards her, "Hermione, what's your name?"

Hermione looked up at him through glazed eyes and asked, "F-Favio, what's going on?"

"Hermione, are you serious?" Severus asked.

"Yea-NO!" Hermione said laughing as a few pained tears escaped her eyes.

"Arrggghhh," Severus said as he tackled her, making her hit her head on the table on the way down.

"FUUUUUCK A COW AND RAPE A DOG!" Hermione screamed, pulling her hands to her forehead in pain.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Snape apologized.

Hermione looked at him through slits, "I thought chicken people were supposed to be nice!"

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

Hermione sat on a chair with an icepack on her forehead, covering a lump the sized an egg. She felt disorientated and in much pain. She was eating chocolate ice cream with chocolate chip cookies, to help soothe her aching head, or so she said.

Snape looked at her duviously, "Hermione, are you sure the ice cream is helping? I mean, isn't it making it worse?"

"No-aoh, brainfreeze!" Hermione responded.

"You are crazy, Captain Retardo!" he exclaimed chuckling.

"Shut up," Hermione shot back.

_Ding-Ding!_

"Oh, the lasagna is ready," Hermione said jumping up.

She reached in the over with gloved hands. She pulled out the dish that contained their masterpeice. She walked to the table and placed it in the middle. Severus and she stared down at it with screwed, unsure eyes.

"Ummm, I'm sure it's supposed to look like that," Hermione said, laughing nervously.

"No, Hermione, I don't think so!" Snape exclaimed.

"Sure it is!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't think lasagna is supposed to be brown with some green spots here and there, goey, and spitting up bubbles!" Snape said.

"I don't know what type of lasagna you've eaten, but this is the best kind, don't you know!" Hermione said, lying through her teeth.

They both looked down at the smelling substance, both unmoving. "Ummm, you said how much you like it, why don't you go first?" Hermione prompted.

"No, Hermione. You worked very hard, you go first," Severus said pushing Hermione towards the lasagna, or what was supposed to be lasagna.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbled the whole thing and forced it down Severus' throat, making him eat it. They battled on the floor, making each other eat it and go everywhere as well.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

They sat on the floor covered in brown, gooey, udescribable stuff. They were both rubbing their aching stomachs. Suddenly loud rumbling echoed from both. Hermione and Severus looked at each other and said, "Uh-oh!", running like maniacs to the bathroom, racing to get there first, racing to get there in time!

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this! Please keep checking to see for updates and REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


	15. Chapter FIFTEEN:Jealous?

_...Five O'Clock In The Morning..._

Hermione sat by the fire rocking back and forth, rubbing her tummy. She stared straight forward with tired, sleepless, vacant eyes that had extreme dark circles underneath them. Severus sat next to her, leaning against the wall of the fireplace. He too had dark circles surrounding his eyes and extremely disheveled hair. They both had had to stay up all night because the famous gurgling lasagna had given them diarea. The worse thing was that sometimes they barely made it, because both had had to go to the bathroom at the exact same time, and seeing as how they couldn't seperate, neither smelled particularly good.

Hermione shivered, with wild hair flying, as she shook her head. Who would have ever thought some lasagna could cause so much trouble. To top everything off she also had a bump the size of a small third world country on her forhead. It was purple-green and it _hurt._ Next to her Severus wasn't feeling too hot either. They had to go to class today because the semester started at eight in the morning and he wasn't a morning person to begin with, but when you messed with his beauty sleep he was a force to be dealt with. He could get so fierce that he could scare Satan's spawn back into it's mother's womb...true story!

Hermione looked sideways at him and grunted, "It's all your fault."

Severus' eyes turned to slits, "Did you just say it was my fault? It wasn't my fault, I didn't make the stupid lasagna."

"Well, if you hadn't made me mad I wouldn't of made the lasagna, and you were the one that told me it was your favorite dish...stupid-head," Hermione finished.

Severus' slits closed a little more making his eyes almost dissapear, "Did you just call me stupid-head? I'm not a stupid-head, you're just a doody-head!"

"Doody-head! Oh you have to be kidding me! Is that all you can come up with, Mr. _Stupid-head!"_ Hermione taunted through choked laughs.

"Is that the best I can do? No, I'll show you the best I can do," he said standing up and going into the kitchen.

Hermione looked up uncertainly, she didn't know what he was going to do, but whatever it was, she knew it wouldn't be good. Her fears were confirmed when she saw him aproach her with a big batch of flour in his arms. She scurried to her feet and stepped back against the wall, searching for protection.

She looked up at his tired face and laughed nervously, "What are you going to do with that? Come on Sev, put the flour down and no one gets hurt!"

Severus looked at her, still, through slit, crazed eyes and asnwered, "You're right, no one gets hurt...except you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hermione shreiked as a big fist-full of flour came flying her way and hit her square in the face. She looked at him through shocked eyes and said, "Oh no you didn't! Oh no you didn't girlfriend!"

"Why, what are you going to do about it, Captain Retardo?" Snape asked hopping merrily forward, another batch of flour in his fist.

"Oh, nothing...except this," Hermione stated jumping forward and grabbing some flour and sending it all over the top of his head.

"Oh, it's on now...Doody-head!" Snape said.

"Bring it on, Mr. Chicken-Dude. I got more from where that came from," Hermione said.

"Oh really?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione answered sending another fist-full of flour his way.

Pretty soon they were jumping on the couches trying to avoid each other's direct hits. They grabbed and threw, hit and ran, tackled and rolled on the floor. By the time they were finished, both sprawled on the flour-covered floor, they were panting extremely loudly.

"You're white," Snape said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Chicken-dude," Hermione said flatly.

"No, I mean, you're really white. You're covered in flour," he said laughing.

"Hermione looked at herself and then looked up at him, "I don't see why you're laughing, pearly-white."

Snape looked at her and said, "That was arctic."

Hermione swung her head at him and asked, "What!"

"Isn't that what kids say these days?" he asked.

"NO! It's, 'that was cold,' get it right," Hermione said.

They both stood up and headed for the kitchen. When they reached it they turned on the coffee maker and headed monotounesly towards the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth and undressed. They got inside the shower and starting cleaning up. The soft water both woke and tired Hermione, and so she rocked back and forth while washing her body. She turned around, for some odd reason, and just as she did her head rocked forward out of sleep and hit her forehead on the wall.

"FUCK A COW AND RAPE A FUCKING DOG! WHAT THE HELL IS UP, EVERYTHING HAS IT OUT FOR ME!" Hermione screamed!

Severus looked at her and worriedly asked, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I want a banana."

"What?" Severus asked unsurely.

"I said I want a banana," Hermione answered.

"But..why?"

"I just want a flippin' banana, is that too much to ask? I'm just wondering," Hermione ranted.

Severus looked at her, and seeing her expression became afraid and ran out of the bathroom, naked, in search for a banana. He came back holding out the banana in front of him and found Hermione sitting in the tub, water turned off. He saw she was crying and slowly came forward.

"Hermione, honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It-it's just everything has it out for my he-head, and I'm soo-ooo tired of i-it," she cried.

"It's okay, see, I got you your banana," he continued, desperately trying to get her to feel better.

Hermione snatched the banana from his hand and started eating it, "I don't get it. It's always my forehead, and now it looks like a freakin' red lightbulb."

Severus looked at her and untactfully said, "Well, actually, it looks bigger."

Hermione shot him a reproachful look and started crying again. "Hermione, I'm sorry, baby. Please don't cry."

"Do you think I'm fat?" Hermione suddenly shot out.

Severus hesitated, flabbergasted by her 'stupid' question. Hermione, being Hermione, took it wrong and cried out, "You think I'm faaaaaaaat. Hoo-boo-hoo-hoo...hoo."

"Hermione, you're not fat, I promise," Severus assured.

Hearing his words Hermione suddenly stood up and grabbed a towel, "Well, now that that's over, let's have some coffee."

Following her out of the bathroom, Severus couldn't help but shake his head. It was odd how, well, odd this girl was, yet how much he cared for her.

The day had been extremely long. Classes had been tiresome, but finally it was time for Potions. Hermione entered in high spirits, waiting to see her man. She hoped to get to talk to him before everyone entered, but when she arrived everyone was already in the classroom. She went and sat in her regular seat in the middle of the classroom when suddenly someone whispered in her ear, "What happened to you forehead, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Harry reproachfully and answered, "Harry, you have seen it all day. Now you notice?"

"Well...no. But, I just couldn't keep on wondering," he answered ashamedly.

Hermione shook her head and turned back front, waiting for classes to begin. Just as she did the door spun open and in came Professor Snape with his robes billowing magestically. Hermione looked at him and sent him a secret smile, but he only looked at her through half closed eyes and went towards his desk.

She had expected something, anything, but he just ordered them to do the potion and walked around criticising his students. Hermione was distractedly stirring her potion when she accidentally tilted it and it fell all over her robes, "Fuck A Cow And Rape A Dog!" Hermione swore.

The whole class went quiet as Snape looked at her critically and snidely said, "Granger, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for you foul language."

Hermione looked at him incredibly and fumed, "You have to be kidding me!"

"Two more for talking back," he said and walked on.

Luckily the call dismisal bell rang and Hermione stormed out of the room. Harry and Ron caught up to her and quickly asked, "'Mione, what the hell was that back there."

Hermione shot them a death glare and they quickly retreated, "You know what, we'll just talked to you when you calm down," Ron said nervously.

They scurried away and Hermione kept on walking forward, face red with anger. Suddenly, two arms pulled her into the shadows and covered her mouth, "Hermione, is us, Draco and Blaise. Don't scream."

Draco let his hand fall and crossed his arms smugly across his chest and stared at her. Hermione became uncomfortable under his gaze and squirmed, "What!"

"So you and Snape, huh?" Blaise and Draco asked at the exact same time.

Hermione looked at the through sauces size eyes and denied, "No, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, come off it, Mione. We may be Slytherins, but we're not blind _or_ stupid, and we know what's going on between you guys," Draco drawled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. May be we can talk later when I'm not so busy, and...busy," she ranted.

"You said busy twice, Mione," Blaise amusedly said.

Hermione sighed and confessed, "Yeah, okay, you got me. I'm just not very happy right now, I'll tell you guys later."

"Hermione, don't be mad at him. He has to keep pretences up, you know, for the other teachers and students," Blaise told her.

"He didn't have to be such a git," she raged.

"Hermione, just chill, okay? Everything will be fine," Draco assured.

Finding the hallway deserted, for most were having dinner, they stepped out of the shadows. Hermione looked at them and said once again, "I promise I will tell you all the details later, but right now I need to cool off."

Both nodded and came forward to give her a hug. She accepted both and gave them quick pecks on their cheeks. They departed and just as they turned the corner another black-cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. Severus Snape did not look happy at all!

"What were you doing with Malfoy and Zabini?" he coldly asked.

Hermione looked at him and sadistically asked, "Why, jealous?"

Severus pouted out his lower lip and muttered, "Follow me to my office, we need to talk!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


	16. Chapter 16:of chickens and swans!

Hermione followed Severus towards his classroom while secretely staring at his ass. True, she was mad at him, but that had nothing to do with the buns-of-steel Severus Snape was packing. Seriously, that man could give you hot flashes. I mean, come one, whew! Anywho, as Hermione continued to stare at the mechanical way Sev's cheeks went up and down rithmatically she began to wonder how a man could change so drastically from being a sweet boyfriend-like-guy to a snobbish git/bat/jerk-enough-to-be-related-to-Dracula (and not a cute Dracula, the ugly one who had issues with his dad) guy who didn't even allow one look her way during the only period of time they had together that day.

Severus stepped through his door and turned around waiting for Hermione to catch up with him. He stared at her moodily and watched how she swayed her hips, swayed her arms, and even blinked adorably, the egg sized bump not really making a difference. He opened his mouth to speak just as she put her foot in the door, but was cut off by the bonging sound of a pan hitting Hermione square on the face!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Hermione screamed as her hands went automatically to the already growing bump on her forehead.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Severus asked as he rushed to her side.

"Severus, it's growing! Sev, I sware the bump is growing!" Hermione yelled blindly at a form that she thought was him.

"Hermione, Hermione I'm over here," Severus said as he noticed Hermione was talking to his desk.

"What?" Hermione asked as she felt the edge of the desk, "Oh, sorry. I'm slightly blinded at the moment," she said as she turned around.

"It's okay, Hermione. Are you okay, though?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell hapened?" Hermione asked.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAH! Loser!"

Hermione and Severus whipped around to the sound of the third voice in the room. Well, Severus turned, Hermione bumped against the desk.

"PEEVES!" Hermione screamed knowing that irritating voice.

Before either could do anything Peeves ran out of the room laughing like jolly old fella. Hermione then turned to Severus and said, "Is that peice of crap out of the room?"

"Ahh, Hermione, that's the desk again and yeah, he's gone. Why do you keep thinking that desk is me?"

"Oh," Hermione said as she turned around and faced the real Severus. "Well, I can slightly make out something pointy and hard at the part where the waist would be so I assumed it was you."

"Hermione!" Severus let out, shocked.

"What? I was talking about your button, Gahh, perverted freak!"

"Mhmm, riiiight. Anyway, sit down. We need to talk."

As she sat down her vision cleared, "Well, what do we need to talk about, huh? About how you were being a dick?"

"No! We need to talk about what the Hell you were doing with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini out in the hall," Severus answered just as moodily as she had asked.

''We weren't doing anything, you jealous tard," Hermione said looking extremely annoyed.

"Oh, you call kissing both of them nothing? And I am certainly NOT jealous, thank you very much!" Severus said crossing his arms.

"I kissed them both on the cheek because they're my friends. Maybe you don't understand that term, but I happen to have them so you're just going to have to get used to me kissing them. Besides, I will kiss them if I want," Hermione said crossing her arms as well.

"I will NOT have my girlfriend kissing idiotic little boys outside or inside my class room," Severus said.

"I will do what I wa-did you just call me your girlfriend?" Hermione asked shocked.

Severus' hands flew to his mouth as he answered, "No."

"Yeah, yeah you did. You just called me your girlfriend," Hermione said excitedly standing up and going closer to him.

Severus took a step back as Hermione steped closer to him and asked, "Yeah, so what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione cornered him agains his desk and said huskily, "This."

She took the last step forward and crashed her lips agains his while flushing her body against the strong man before her. As their tongues danced with each other she grinded her body against Snape's making a strangled moan escape from his lips. Both broke apart at the same time in search for air.

"W-well, that was interesting thing to do," Severus said as he smiled slyly at her.

"I guess so, huh?"

She went forward for another one of his searing kisses but stopped just as their lips were about to meet and looked behind him. Severus noticing that she wasn't moving moved closer for his kiss but was pushed back as Hermione said, "There's a chicken on behind you."

"What?"

"I said, there's a chicken behind you. On your desk, Severus. Look," Hermione said as she turned him around.

Severus could only stare as he saw there truly was a chicken on his desk, "Holy-mother-of-Jeevus, there really is a chicken on my desk."

Both looked up as they saw the last of the departing Peeves. As they turned around they were confronted to an oncoming flying chicken. The chicken flew up above their heads, but the let her self plop on Severus' head, "Aahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh the chicken is on my head! Get it off, get it off!" Severus screamed like a girl as he hopped from place to place like a maniac.

"Sev, calm down, you're scaring her. You don't want to scare her," Hermione said as she tried to get the chicken down from his head.

"I just want it off!" Then it happened, the chicken pooped on his head!

Everything went quiet as the poop slid slowly down on Severus' cheek. Hermione saw the deadly look in his eyes and tried to ste forward until she heard his dangerous whisper, "Don't move. I am going to kill the chicken."

As his hands flew to his head the chicken flew onto Hermione's arms. Hermione cradled the chicken and ran around the room as Severus ran after her with a summoned ax in his hands. "Severus, calm down. She's only a child, look at her defeseless eyes."

Severus did indeed look at the chicken just in time to catch her eyes turn into mocking slits and saw how the chicken smirked at him, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME! I'LL TEACH YOU TO SMIRK AT ME!" Severus screamed as he continued to chase Hermione.

"Severus, you're going bonkers. The chicken is NOT mocking you! Put the damn ax down," Hermione pleaded as she cradled her beloved chicken close to her chest.

"IT WAS TOO, YOU CAN'T SEE HER PLOTTING LITTLE EYES OF EVIL! SHE'S SMIRKING AT ME! LOOK," Severus screamed.

Hermione looked down at the chicken who changed it's face completely and looked up at her with a blank look only smart chickens could attain, "Severus, if you don't make that ax dissapear and calm down I will never take a shower with you again."

Severus stopped in his tracks and the ax dissapeared in a matter of seconds. He took two calming breaths and looked at Hermione. As he looked at the chicken it looked at him again and it smirked again, ''But 'Mione, it's smirking at me!"

Hermione looked from the chicken to Severus and said, "Come on. You need some fresh air."

They made their way to the lake and as they sat down Severus was finally calm. "Now, Sev, you need to hold Mrs. Fluffy-Poo," Hermione said handing Severus the chicken.

"Mrs. Fluffy-Poo?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Mrs. Fluffy-Poo. She's our daughter now and you need to treat her with respect," Hermione said calmly.

"We already have a daughter, and I will NOT have a chicken as my second child," Severus said.

"Well, Arallyn needs a sister. Now hold her and shut up! She's our daughter now, you need to learn to love her," Hermione said looking at her boyfriend and their new child.

Severus looked down at the chicken-correction- Mrs. Fluffy-Poo as she looked up at him with what he thought was a sweet smile. He smiled down at her and said, ''I guess she can be our daughter." Just as he finished the chicken's eyes narrowed and the smirk returned.

Severus looked up unsure and said to Hermione, "Mione, I don't think our new daughter loves me."

"Oh, shush, she loves you fine. Don't you Mrs. Fluffy-Poo?"

The chicken cackled in response. "See."

"I guess."

Hermione stood up, followed by Snape and looked at the swans on the lake. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, they sure are," Severus answered,

Hermione summoned her last Tasty-Pastries from her room and threw a small chunk at the lake. All the swans dove for it until one finally managed to get it. Hermione took a bite of her Tasty-Pastry and all the swans turned to look at her.

"Hermione," Severus said backing away, "Throw the Tasty-Pastry at the swans."

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "No, these are my last ones. I'm not going to give it all to th-AHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she ran away from the charging swans.

''Hermione," Severus screamed as he ran after her.

"NOOOO, SAVE YOURSELF!" Hermione screamed as she was tackled to the ground by the entorauge of birds.

"Hermione, just give them the Tasty-Pastry," Severus called as he watched how Hermione faught against the swans.

One was picking at her head continually and the others covered her body. She, the brave Gryffindor, grabbed one by the neck and sreamed, ''NEEEVER!"

She stood up against the will of the swans with the choking animal in her hand and screamed, "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I WILL STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH!''

The swans stopped for a minute before they turned back and started attacking her once again. Hermione was brave, but she knew when a fight was lost. Seeing how her body was beggining to bruise and how a swan was biting her now shoeless toe, she kind of figured it was a lost cause. She threw the Tasty-Pastry with all her might and ran away from the swans as they dove for it.

She ran back to Severus and clun to him for dear life, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"We have to save the Tasty-Pastry," She cried.

"Hermione, they ate it. There will be others, you'll see," he soothed.

Hermione plopped on the ground and allowed tears to fall from her eyes, "It's not fair! Those were my last ones. There will never be other Tasty-Pastries as special as those. NEVER,'' she dramatically finished.

As she finished Mrs. Fluffy-Poo flew into her lap and cackled, "Well, it's nice to know someone knows how I feel."

Hermione then felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to Severus' onyx eyes and whispered, "It fits, you know. You're chicken-dude and Mrs. Fluffy-Poo is a chicken. She's our little miracle!"

Severus looked at her and then at the chicken. '_Miracle my ass,'_ he thought, but smiled down at his beaten up girlfriend who at the moment looked like a very bruised pear, "Yeah, miracle.''

**Thank you guys for reading! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I haven't been really inspired until recently. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I loved writing it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, if you do I'll make sure to get the next chapter done earlier. Thank you again!**

**Love,**

**Aly.**

**P.S. Seriously, NEVER give swans or ducks tasty-pastries they WILL attack, that's how I got my inspiration. True story!**


	17. Chapter 17:of killer eyebrows&gaychicken

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She stood up slowly and painfully, her body complaining with every step she took towards the kitchen. She took a minute to look at her reflection and all that could be heard was a strangled, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!"

Severus came running into the room with Mrs. Fluffy-Poo sitting comfortably ontop his head and stopped infront of the rocking form of Hermione Granger. She was sitting down with her knees up against her chest going back and forth rythmically. Severus stooped down towards her and gently asked, "Mione, are you okay?"

"I-it's aliiiiiiiiiive, I tell you, ALIIIIIVE!" Hermione cried as she scurried behind his knees.

Severus turned around and slowly brought Hermione to her feet and asked once again, "Hermione, are you okay? What's aliiiiive," he finished imitating the over-dramatic way Hermione said, and I quote, 'aliiiiiive.'

"The monster, it's in the mirror. It's face is swollen and it's hair looks like an over-grown jungle! It's, it's Frankeinstein!" Hermione said going to Severus for a hug.

Severus looked at Hermione and then at the mirror, then he looked at Hermione and then at the mirror, "Ah, Hermione, did you look _into_ the mirror when you saw this, this, monster?"

"Yes, why? I was just going to see what I looked like and it was there," Hermione said pointing at the mirror.

"Umm, Hermione, baby. You-You see, I don't know how to tell you this, but, umm, I think what you saw was..." Severus started nerveously.

"Was what? Severus just spit it out," Hermione said looking at up at him with a questioning look.

"Well, you see, what I meant to say is that...well, umm, mmmmm, I think what you saw was you," Severus finished as quietly as possible.

"What did you say? I didn't catch the last part."

"Ithinkwhatyousawinthemirrorwasyourself," Severus hurried running into the kitchen as he finished.

Hermione peiced two and three together and ran after him, "WHAT? You mean to tell me that that thing that was staring back at me was my own reflection?"

"Umm, yes?" Severus said busying himself with putting the bacon on three plates.

Hermione stood deathly still as she heard Severus'. Severus looked at her worriedly and hurriedly asked, ''Mione, are you okay, hone?"

Hermione felt as tears came rushing to her eyes and finally she let out with a dramatic wail, "M-my face looks like a haaaamsteeer. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo-hoo...hoo."

Severus looked at her with a pained expression and comfortingly said, ''Well, it looks like a very cute hamster!"

Hermione let out an even bigger cry and said, ''You think my face lo-looks like a flippin' hams-like a flippin' hamster!"

Not knowing what else to do Severus grabbed a peice of bacon and stuck it on Hermione's mouth. She was about to talk but then started chewing, "Yum! That's some good bacon. You should open a bacon shop!"

By this time she had on a smiling face again making Severus let out a big sigh. He shook his head as he thought of how he would never truly understand all that there was to Hermione Granger. Truth be told, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know all there was of Hermione Grager, because is some ways she was _really_ scary. He sat down and placed Mrs. Fluffy-Poo down infront of her plate. As it happened, she had athing for his head and jumped back up. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

* * *

Hermione once again found herself in the Potions class room along with the rest of her class. It was the final class of the day which meant she wouldn't have to endure any more questoins as to why her face was hamster-like and the wild presumptions that she had been attacked by a pack of humpind dogs that she refused to have sex with, because apparantly that's what everyone seemed to think.

As she continued to think of how even the other crazy rumor of her having a secret relationship with a flying cow was better than hearing she was having sex with frisky pooches the deathly quiet was broken by, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Everyone near Neville Longbottom ran for cover as his cauldron exploded. Everyone looked around wildly while Snape yelled, "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone and everything seemed to be okay, though, except for the notorious eyebrows of Dean Thomas, Neville's partner. Somehow the potion had exploded onto them, made them fall from his face and come alive as murderous, lunatic eyebrows from Hell!

Hermione pointed at the charging eyebrows and cried, "THEY'RE REALLY ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU!"

Everyone ran away from the eyebrown who at the moment were chasing Draco and Blaise around the room. Suddenly both the eyebrows caught up with Blaise and with unspeakable strength picked him up. "They've got me! They've got me!"

Severus charged at the now snickering eyebrows and threw dismatearilizing curses at them which missed them by and inch and hit Blaise on his ass! "Yaowwww,'' cried Blaise as his robes dissapeared and his butt cheeks' twin moles were presented to the class. The girls in front of him giggled and smiled as they saw that his pecker wasn't a bird at all, "Cover that anaconda," cried Harry who at the moment was covering Parvati's eyes, who seemed to be extremely interested in looking at the boy infront of her.

Blaise was forgotten soon enough, though, as the eyebrows ran after various students carrying an ax. Snickering they somehow cried, ''Kill and destroy the hairy ones! Kiillll and Deeestroy! snicker, snicker"

"Aaaahhh,'' cried Parvati as the ax succesfully choped at her hair.

As soon as everyone saw what had happened everything stopped, including the rampaging eyebrows, "OH MY GOD, IT WAS A WIG!"

"I'm BLINDEEED," cried the naked Blaise as light bounced off of Parvati's now hairless skull.

"Master, Master. Yuo are worthy of our devotion," cried the eyebrows somehow bowing down to Parvati.

Suddenly Harry started poking Parvati's head and asked, "What is it?" He didn't get to hear her answer, though, as he started running for his life as the eyebrows went choping after him, for touching their master.

"It's true!" cried Parvati. "The truth is I am not Parvati at all...I'm Parvat-O! I was a girl trapped in a hairless man's body, you must understand!"

"But I kissed you!" cried Harry stopping momentarily. He started running again, though, as the eyebrows charged again.

They came to a stop infront of Parvati and said, ''What do you want us to do with the hairy one called Harry, boss? We'll do anything for you, our Qu-kin...umm what do should we call you?"

Parvat-O did never get a chance to answer because at that exact moment Severus blasted the raving lunatic eyebrows. He looked down at the blob of melted eyebrows and poked it with a random stick. After making sure it was truly dead he stood up and barked, "CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

Hours later Hermione found herself in the arms of the tequila-drinking Professor. She had something she urgently had to tell him, so she took away the bottle from his hand and said, "Severus, I've got to tell you something."

"Shoooet, arything is better and Dean's eyiebrowies," said a very drunk Severus Snape.

Hermione shook her head at the eyiebrowier comment and continued, ''Honey, because we love our children we must respect and love them no matter what, right?"

"Right-io," said Snape smiling goofily.

"Riiight, well, umm, today I came to find Mrs. Fluffy-Poo wearing a miniature Elvis wig and pants. It seems she was entertaining some company and, well,"

"Well, what?" Severus asked sobering up at Hermione's hesitant tone.

"It seems to be that Mrs. Fluffy-Poo is gay...with another chicken," Hermione finished looking down at her hands.

"WHAAAAT?" cried Snape standing up from the couch quickly.

"I know it's kind of shocking, but it seems Mrs. Fluffy-Poo has a girlfriend...who has a thing for your boxers."

Severus' eyes became slits as he asked, "My boxers?"

"Umm...yes. You see, this was an abnormably large chicken, with a fudging HUGE head, and well, it was wearing your boxers like a hat. Actually, they rather looked good on her, if I say so myself," Hermione said.

BANG, BANG, BANG...SWIIIISH. Those were the sounds as Severus banged his head on the wall then slid across the floor, trying in vain to die. He grabbed a huge book and placed it above his head, ready to drop it.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill myself! Eyebrows and a gay chicken daughter do NOT mix in the same day. I've been good, I haven't done anything _too_ wrong, I don't deserve this," cried Snape.

Hermione took the book from his hands and seriously said, "Severus, we have to support Mrs. Fluffy-Poo. Killing yourself is not the answer!"

"Sure it is!" said Snape as he snatched the book from Hermione's hands.

"NO it's _not!_" cried Hermione as she took the book again.

Severus looked up at her defeated and dispairingly, "And there's nothing we can do to convert her?"

"I'm afraid not," Hermione said pulling him to her.

He lay in her arms for a little while then abruptly stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I need more tequila. Murderous, rampaging eyebrows and a gay-chicken daughter all in one day...it's just not natural!" he cried as he went into the kitchen.

"Well, it went better than I thought it was going to go," Hermione said to herself. That was until she saw Severus holding a knife to his chest. She ran into the kitchen and cried, "NOOOOOO, it won't change anything!"

"How do you know?" Severus said as he allowed her to take the knife and put it back in the drawer.

"I'm just good like that. Besides, if I have to deal with this you do too," she said looking at him exasperately.

Severus looked at her and then at the bottle of tequila in his hand, "Want some tequila?"

Hermione responded by taking the bottle from his hand and chugging some of it. She looked up at him again and said, "Bring another bottle. By the time we're finished with them even _I_ will look better!"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please REVIEW. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that even though Snape turned out to not be a nice guy I still can't dislike him and I hope you guys keep on reading this. This is still going to carry on as if the sixth book hadn't happened, so please keep on reading. Have fun my cheeky-wee bafoons and REVIEW, LOL!**

**Love,**

**Aly!**


End file.
